Death and Decay
by UndyingSins
Summary: Ed and Al find themselves trapped in Azeroth, where their lives take very different turns. Ed becomes a Death Knight with a struggle inside himself for who he really is, while Al has become a warlock of the Alliance. RATED T FOR VIOLENCE.
1. Chapter 1

**/AN**

**Hey! I'm back, with another story. Please read and Please review. How can I improve without reviews?**

**I OWN NOTHING!...sorta.**

**AN/**

"Al! Hey, Al!" a voice shouted. "Al!" the voice cried out again.

The two boys were sitting in what appeared to be a forest. To one side of them, they could just make out a cave opening. One of the boys was lying on his stomach directly angled at the younger of the two, who was lying on his back at a ninety-degree angle from the first boy. This was Edward Elric, and the person he was shouting to was his younger brother, Alphonse.

Al groaned and looked at Ed. "Brother, you're alright."

"Al, it is you!" Ed sobbed, glad to know he was safe and sound.

"Why are you crying brother?" Wait. Al paused, before managing to look at himself. He was human. There wasn't any armor anymore. Al looked back at Ed and realized he had his arm back as well.

"Thank god," Ed muttered.

"YOU NO TAKE CANDLE!" something shrieked out of nowhere. The user of the voice, which looked very much like a giant rat, jumped out at Al and started beating up on him with a pickaxe.

"Al!" Ed cried, trying to stand. He got onto his knees, and tried running, but he collapsed from agony of his own body. "Al!" Ed screamed again.

Ed started sobbing softly under his own breath, wishing there was some way he could help his brother, but the pain in his body was too great. He couldn't move with it racking through his body. Ed slowly felt the world inching towards blackness…

Fwoosh! There was the sound and smell of something igniting and the rat. He fell over about a second later, dead. Al was bleeding from various points of his body now, and none of them looked safe to be left bleeding too long.

"Damn Kobloids," the female standing a few feet away muttered. There was still a little flame on her finger, but it didn't appear to be harming her. Standing next to her was an imp. The female ran over to the two and quickly examined them both. "Chonar, stay here and guard the other boy. I'll be back quickly." The imp nodded, hopping over to where Al was and stood guard next to the younger Elric brother. The female picked up the older Elric and turned out.

"Wait. What's your name?" Al managed to get out.

The female replied, "Brianha" before running off, and Al sunk into blackness as well.

"Oh, Master Brianha! What's going on?" A Draenei not far off asked. She abandoned her axe-throwing practice as she watched her master enter the clearing.

Brianha replied, "No time. Freewind, head in that direction. You'll find a boy with Chonar. Take him back to my father at once."

"Right!" Freewind replied quickly, bowing. She turned and ran in the other direction Brianha was going.

The people living at Eastvale Logging Company were curious about what was happening when Brianha ran into the village so fast, and didn't even stop to groom the horses, instead running right for her father's cottage. She entered without a word to anyone, and a few minutes later they watched as Freewind followed suit, but with Chonar following her.

Throughout the whole night, they watched the cottage, trying to figure out what was going on inside.

"This isn't going to work, father," Brianha tried telling him again. They looked very much alike, only Brianha was slightly taller. Freewind was in the room tending to the two boys they found.

Her father asked, "Why not? You can work magic; can't you use it to heal them?"

"There's a difference between warlock magic and a paladin or a priest's magic," Brianha explained hotly. "My magic only kills. If I were to try using it on either of them, they very well may not survive. I've already helped both of them as much as I can."

"Then what can we do?" Brianha's father shot back.

"Um…" a voice from the doorway muttered. They turned to see Freewind standing there, uncertain about if she should be interrupting. "Why not just take them to Stormwind? They've got plenty of healers there, I'm sure someone can help."

Brianha nodded. "Good idea, Freewind. Head out now to alert King Wrynn. I'll be behind you with them." There didn't need to be any explanation for the trio to know that by 'them' Brianha meant the Elrics.

"Yes," Freewind replied quickly, bowing. She ran downstairs and out the door. They heard a whistle as Freewind called her Deathcharger. It was quiet for a few minutes, but Brianha's father turned and left without another word. She heard him go outside, no doubt to prepare the cart.

Brianha walked back into the room. She looked at both of the new arrivals, one burning over from who-knew-what, and the other one covered in all the Heavy Frostweave Bandages Brianha had been carrying. She walked over to Ed and picked him up first, her outfit giving her the best resistance from the heat Ed's body had been sending out. Brianha turned and walked out of the house, setting Ed down in the cart. "Chonar," she muttered. Her imp nodded and jumped into the cart beside Ed. Brianha walked back inside and brought out Al a few minutes later. This whole time, the trio ignored their friend's curious gazes. As soon as Al was inside and looked comfortable, at least a lot more comfortable then Ed had to be, Brianha jumped into the front of the cart and called out, "Hyah!" The horses reared before running off, in the direction of Stormwind.

Freewind had gotten off her Deathcharger the moment she entered Stormwind, and had run the rest of the way to the King's chambers. This left her panting for breath, and when one of the guards asked what was wrong, Freewind replied, "We need help right now." The guard took Freewind the rest of the way to the chamber…into the middle of an argument. Freewind watched for a moment as King Wrynn and his advisor, the Grand Warlock of the Alliance (who was ironically a gnome), fighting over something again. Freewind stood by the door, uncomfortable about standing there.

"Chonar," Brianha called back. There was a series of shrieks and grumbles that could only have come from Chonar. Brianha nodded and told him, "Make sure those two stay in. We're taking a shortcut." She turned back to the front and jumped onto the leader horse, taking the reins the way she knew best. "Come on, go!" Brianha shouted, pushing them into the woods that provided the fastest way to Stormwind.

Freewind was still standing there after Brianha led the cart into the woods. She had listened to the argument going on between the two for a few minutes. Somehow it had gone from how they should be approaching the Horde with the situation involving The Lich King, and it turned into an argument about their personal lives, most of which Freewind wouldn't have minded not hearing.

She finally got irritated, and just as the Grand Warlock was about to make a smart comeback to the fact that his wife was a night elf where he was a gnome, Freewind snapped. "Could you two please stop arguing? We've got more important things then who's laid who!" Freewind shouted. She clapped her hands over her mouth, and quickly bowed, saying, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

"No, it's quite alright," King Wrynn told her. He looked at the Grand Warlock and said, "I would've tried to wrap the conversation up myself if I was given the chance." No one needed to look to see that he had liar written on his forehead. "So, what is it you've come here for, Freewind?"

"Around twelve hours ago," Freewind quickly started explaining, "Master Brianha thought she heard something. She came back a few minutes later, heading directly for the Eastvale Logging Company. She told me to find someone that her imp was busy guarding. When I arrived, I found a boy. He was covered in blood and…and…" Freewind shuddered, choking from some of her old memories that were rising to the surface. Memories of when she was under the Lich King's control.

The Grand Warlock ran up to her, which was quite odd to look at comparing the size differences. The Grand Warlock said, "Freewind, concentrate. What's the fate of these boys right now?"

Freewind shuddered again, but managed to get out, "Master Brianha is bringing both of them here for healing. We don't know what might be given, but the most we can hope for is to break one of his fever."

King Wrynn nodded. He instructed, "Prepare to meet Brianha at the front gates. Have any priests we can spare ready to help these two boys." He walked up to Freewind and told her, "Go and rest. It's clear these events have roused things that should have remained buried."

Freewind muttered agreement, managing to stand up and get to her Deathcharger again. She bowed to King Wrynn again, before setting off at a slow trot to the inn.

King Wrynn muttered to the Grand Warlock, "Microsak, be prepared to tell Brianha Freewind may still be too unstable."

Microsak nodded. "I'll alert her when we first get the chance to talk."

Brianha sighed in relief when she saw the group waiting for her at the entrance. Freewind had made good time and told them of the events. While going through the forest wasn't the smartest idea with the two ill Elric brothers on board, from what Chonar had told her, if they were to go around through Goldshire, they may not have made it. Brianha stopped the horses when they got to the group. The priests wasted no time in hurrying to the back of the cart, trying to move the boys to the Cathedral. When it proved evident Edward's fever was too high for anyone to touch him, Brianha picked him up and followed the priests to the Cathedral with him.

"You've got that motherly instinct already, Brianha," a voice said to her as she was sitting on the steps, waiting to hear of the boy's faith.

Brianha turned to see Microsak standing there. "No, it's not that," she muttered. She looked down at her hands and explained, "I only needed to look at them to know all of the trouble they've been through. They've been even worse off then me."

"What do you mean?" Microsak asked, knowing of Brianha's skill of predicting anyone's family.

Brianha looked up at the sky and replied, "Both their parents are dead. I guess it just brought up some of my old emotions as well."

Microsak nodded. He sat down next to her for a little while. Microsak finally told her, "Freewind may not be able to survive."

"I know," Brianha whispered. She smiled and said, "Ever since that time when I first started teaching her, I knew that she still had those old emotions the Lich King placed in her. The ones that were activated by the sight of blood."

"Then why have her fetch the one covered in it?" Microsak asked.

"I wasn't thinking. It wasn't until I arrived and felt we might be able to save the boy I had that I realized Freewind may loose it. I can't tell you how much of a relief it was to see her arrive with the other boy."

The two fell silent. They stayed like this for awhile, into the nighttime. Finally, one of the priests walked out and said, "Brianha. Come on. The younger one is asking for you."

Brianha stood, following the priest into the Cathedral. She was guided into the room where they placed Al. They had requested she place Ed in a different area in case the fever didn't break…

Brianha shook her head, not wanting to remember that right now. She smiled when she saw Al looking at her. "You gave me quite a scare," she told him.

"You saved us," Al muttered. "You didn't know us, yet you chose to save us."

Brianha nodded. "It goes against my conduct to abandon someone in need that I feel I can help." She paused, before asking, "What's your name?"

"Alphonse. Alphonse Elric," Al replied. "Is brother alright?"

Brianha's mind flashed to the young boy that was carrying such a high fever. "He appeared to be worse off then you, but I wouldn't put anything past the priests," she muttered, trying to encourage him. "They'll work nonstop until they can make him better."

Al sighed in relief, closing his eyes. Brianha decided he looked tired, so she slipped out of the room, trying to let him sleep. She walked back outside and agreed with Microsak it would be best to get some of their own sleep. They left the Cathedral behind them, unaware that someone was watching from the shadows the whole time…

**The next morning**

Brianha arrived at the Cathedral bright and early, just to receive a big shock. There were a lot more than just priests here today. She ran to the closest guard and demanded, "What happened?"

"We're not entirely sure. All of the priests that were trying to work on the young boy with the fever were found dead, and the boy is missing," the guard quickly reported.

Brianha didn't wait to hear any farther, choosing to run inside instead. "Khaamon!" she called out, as her loyal Felhunter appeared by her side. They arrived in the room where Brianha last placed Ed and, trying not to pay attention to all the blood, commanded, "Find the scent. We need to know who it was!"

Khaamon sniffed for a few minutes, before turning and running out of the Cathedral. Brianha was close on his heels, shouting for a group of guards to follow her as Khaamon ran…right for the boats? Khaamon stopped, sniffing the ground around the last dock with a working boat, the boat that went to Northrend. "But, the boats don't run at night," she muttered. She suddenly feared of what was happening and who stole Ed. She turned to the guards and asked, "Where's Freewind?"

This sent them into a riot. Where had the young Death Knight gone? Brianha crouched down and, patting Khaamon on the head, closed her eyes. She whispered in demonic quickly, picking up the scent trails that Khaamon did. There were two scent trails, one being stronger then the other. Brianha wrinkled her nose as she tried to define the smells. They smelled rotten, like dying corpses.

Brianha's eyes snapped open. She demanded, "Get a Death Knight here, now!"

The guards didn't wait to feel her wrath, and instead scrambled to find a suitable Death Knight.

A few minutes later, they returned with a Worgen. "I'm Gavaudan," the Worgen told Brianha, introducing himself.

Brianha nodded. "Thank you for coming. Khaamon." She turned to her minion and he walked up to the Worgen, sniffing. He ran back up to Brianha and made quick growls and other sounds.

"So that's what happened," Brianha muttered. She stood up and told the guards, "Cease the search for Freewind. She's the one that stole the boy." She turned to Gavaudan and bowed. "Thank you for coming. You've just helped us solve a big affront."

"Might I ask what's going on?" Gavaudan asked.

Brianha gave a quick rundown of the events, finishing with, "Freewind was my apprentice, but she wasn't as stable as some of the other Death Knights were. We had feared she'd snap for a long time, we just never knew how."

"So, how did I help?" Gavaudan requested, wondering what exactly happened.

Brianha replied, "All Death Knights smell of Death and Decay."

**Icecrown Citadel**

Freewind walked into the Citadel, carrying Ed as he was led on towards his destiny. Ever since he first arrived in Northrend, and the closer they got him to Icecrown, his fever has been subsiding. He was still alive, but conscious.

Freewind bowed in front of the Lich King, placing the child in front of her without a word. The Lich King chuckled and said, "I knew you would remain loyal, Death Knight." The Lich King walked forward and, looking down at Edward, muttered, "He truly will make a fine knight."

With those words, the Lich King set Ed on a different path than Truth had planned for him.

**/AN**

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of this! Just so you guys know, most of the 'OCs' that appear in this are actually characters I either play/know in World of Warcraft.**

**Quick Guide:**

Brianha~ A young warlock around the age of 16. She's a warlock of high quality, learning they ways of the world at a young age. Able to read anyone's family from looking at them, she grew up only knowing her father. Played by me.

Freewind~ A Death Knight that the Lich King never fully lost his grip on. She's been tipping closer and closer to snapping, blood sending her that much closer even faster. Played by me.

Microsak and Gavaudan~ Friends of mine. Microsak has a night elf wife that wants to someday kill him. Gavaudan pretty much seeks adventure, and when he was asked to help in this quest, he was quick to agree, mentioning about how he's been getting bored as of late.

**That SHOULD cover all of the in-game OCs. The other ones like Brianha's father don't actually exist in-game, but rather to make it seem like the characters do have families.**

**Thanks for reading, and remember to Review!**

**AN/**


	2. Chapter 2

**/AN**

**Chapter Twoooo! Compared to Equivalent Souls (my Naruto/FMA crossover), this is a lot better on page count. lol**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!...sorta. Brianha and Freewind are my own characters I actually play on WoW.**

**AN/**

**One Year Later**

Brianha had never forgiven herself for letting Freewind slip away with Edward, but she had promised she would make it up. Now, Al was her apprentice as he learned how to be a warlock. Brianha felt proud of her apprentice, but today was the day they launched the attack on Icecrown, and King Wrynn had asked both of them to be in the campaign.

She had asked for a little time to find out if Al wanted to be a part of it, being weaker then most of the other fighters at the time, but he was all for going. Brianha knew that he was doing all this to try and find his brother, so she wasn't going to stop him.

Brianha entered the King's chambers just as he had the meeting of all the suitable fighters start. She joined the ranks next to a human shaman and a draenei paladin.

King Wrynn gave a quick rundown of the events that were going to take place, and finished with, "We'll have groups of four or five make their way up to Northrend. The Grand Warlock will be the one distributing everyone into groups."

The gnome walked forward, pulled out a scroll, and called out, "If your name is called and you have an apprentice, your apprentice is joining in the group you've been assigned to." The names started to dwindle away, and it quickly became apparent all of them were groups of five and if there were only three or four names called, then someone in the group had an apprentice.

"The final group," the grand warlock called out, "Consists of Cyclone, Supertodo, Brianha, and me." He wrapped up the scroll he was reading off of and said, "You can start making your ways to the Argent Tournament for further instructions."

"Long time no see, Brianha," the paladin next to him said the moment Microsak dismissed them.

Brianha said, "Yea, really."

"So, Freewind is joining us, is she not?" Supertodo asked.

"Wow, where have you been for the past year?" Brianha responded. "Freewind's a traitor. I've got a different apprentice."

"Soupy, out of everyone, I'd expect you to know that," a night elf hunter said, walking up to them. She turned to Brianha and asked, "How is Alphonse doing?"

Brianha smiled. "He may be among the weakest going, but he's got tricks up his sleeve that'll make him even more dangerous than Soupy."

Supertodo objected, "I'd like to see that. Now, who is this new apprentice of yours?"

"We'll be picking him up, won't we?" Microsak asked.

"He's waiting outside," Brianha replied, laughing. With that, the group left the chambers. Alphonse joined them as they made their way to the docks for the last boat to Northrend.

When they were on the boat and settled, Brianha commenced with introducing Alphonse and Supertodo. During the whole time, Supertodo had earned many hits against the head from Brianha and Cyclone for things he's said or asked.

When they settled in for the night, it was in Borean Tundra. Cyclone and Microsak had a room to themselves, while Supertodo, Brianha, and Alphonse shared a second one. Brianha patted Al on the head and asked, "This is going to be dangerous. Are you sure you're up for it?"

"Yea. I might finally be able to see brother again," Al replied, earning a smile from Brianha. Alphonse couldn't help but compare Brianha and Izumi. Both were eons apart in more than just age; that was for sure.

Everyone was up early the next morning. They ate a quick breakfast and made their way out. Brianha pulled out two whistles, giving one of them to Alphonse. Supertodo, Cyclone, and Microsak all pulled out their own whistles. All five blew into them after Alphonse took a look at the tag Brianha placed on the whistle she gave him. He quickly learned that Brianha kept so many mounts; she had to label each whistle she received so she didn't call the wrong one by accident. Three gryphons, a Nether Ray, and a Proto-Drake came down. It was easy to tell Brianha was holding back laugher from the three gryphons.

Supertodo scowled. "You know we don't go after mounts as often as you do!" He muttered something under his breath that sounded like, "You lucky bitch."

Supertodo found himself on fire. Brianha smirked, her hand holding the leftovers of an Incinerate she sent at him. Supertodo jumped into the harbor water, coming back to the surface after about a minute, and shouting, "What was that for?"

"Your big ego," Brianha replied, mounting the Nether Ray. "It appears to have grown bigger since we last met." By now, the other three members of the group were trying their hardest to stop themselves from falling off the other mounts, though Alphonse looked really close, and Microsak was actually leaning so hard into his gryphon his face was hidden in his mount's feathers.

Supertodo made his way back to the group and got on his gryphon a second time. "You just watch, I'm going to kill every Death Knight I see!"

"Yea, as long as they're on the Lich King's side," Brianha retorted. She snagged at glance at Al and, seeing that he didn't seem disturbed by Supertodo's statement, didn't bother mentioning that he'd have to leave one of them alive…

Once everyone had gotten under control, they were on their way to Icecrown. Brianha already plotted out their course, choosing to fly straight to Dalaran where they could replenish their supplies before they made their way up to Icecrown.

They landed in Krasus' Landing without trouble. "Be back here in an hour," Brianha told them. She turned, heading right for the bank. Al wasn't that far behind, spying Horde nearby.

"Why are there hordies here as well?" Alphonse asked Brianha nervously.

"Dalaran isn't allied one way or the other," Brianha explained. "It's kind of like Shattrah, only instead of there being Aldor and Scryers being the two divisions of a neutral city, Dalaran actually has an Alliance/Horde division." They walked into the bank and Brianha pointed out, "There are more Alliance at this bank, but that's because we're near where the Alliance have their part of Dalaran set up. If we go to the north side, you'd find more Horde there, but that's partly because it's the same case." Brianha walked up to one of the bankers and, after a few minutes, walked back over to Alphonse. "Come on, there's something I feel you should see before we leave."

They walked out of the bank and got onto their mounts, Brianha the Rivendare's Deathcharger, Alphonse the Headless Horseman's Mount. They made their way to a hole that they passed on the way here. It led under the city, but didn't look like it could go too far. They entered this hole. Brianha walked through the sewers knowingly. She told Al, "This is the Underbelly. A lot of fighting goes on down here, but it's all ok as long as no one kills anyone. This is also where a lot of the training for fights with the Lich King takes place. A sort of swap skills and learn others thing."

Alphonse nodded; surprised at the fact there was a whole sewer system underneath the city. Out of nowhere, Brianha asked, "You remember that crater when we were in the Alterac Mountains?"

"Yea," Al replied, moving his mount closer to Brianha's. "I do, actually. It was riddled with magic."

"That's where Dalaran once was," Brianha claimed. "I'm not sure on the details myself, but while Dalaran rested there, no one could enter it. Then it disappeared, and people found it again as a type of base for the fighters against the Lich King." They entered Krasus' Landing, finding that Microsak and Cyclone were already there.

"Hey," Cyclone welcomed them when they walked up. "I still envy you for that mount, Al."

Al smiled. "It's only thanks to Brianha I got it in the first place," he said sheepishly.

Microsak chuckled. "Where's Soupy? He should've been back by now."

"I could probably guess," Brianha sighed. She turned her mount in a one-eighty and set off again, the rest of the group following close behind.

They made their way to the Alliance Inn, where they found Supertodo getting drunk. With Gavaudan, as it turned out. Brianha stormed up to him and growled, "You're setting a bad example." She knocked him against the head again before dragging him away, ignoring all of Supertodo's and Gavaudan's complaints. Al stood in shock, finding a similarity between Izumi and Brianha.

They got back to Krasus' Landing, got on their mounts again, and had to listen to Brianha yelling at Supertodo over the fact he was drinking on their way up to the Argent Tournament.

Microsak shook his head. "I feel sorry for the kid," he muttered. Cyclone nodded agreement.

Alphonse flew closer to the two and asked, "How do they know each other?"

"Interesting story, that," Cyclone replied. She smiled, chuckling. "I don't recall how they met, but there was a lot of running through Karazahn and Zul'Gurub for mounts. They joined raids together also. When Brianha took Freewind as an apprentice, they parted ways. Brianha's reason was that she couldn't risk putting Freewind in that kind of danger, but we know this is a lie."

Microsak explained, "Soupy's hardly ever put anyone in danger. The only time Brianha risked casualties when they ran dungeons together was if he was charmed into attacking her. They make a pretty good team, only the tension is bad."

"What was Brianha's actual reason?" Al asked, looking as his mentor and her friend as they got into another argument.

Cyclone answered, "I honestly think it was because she didn't want Freewind becoming like him. She cares for others deeply, even if she doesn't show it as easily as others do."

"Incoming!" Brianha called out, pointing up ahead. They had reached the Argent Tournament, and it was easy to tell they weren't the first ones to arrive. There were already groups of congregating masses of both Horde and Alliance.

Everyone landed, being greeted by High Lord Tirion Fordring. "Microsak, the king is waiting for you inside the tent. Cyclone, Supertodo, both of you are to be assigned to tower guards on the western front." The three muttered consent and set off for their destinations. "Brianha, Alphonse, both of you are to help guard from the sky." He pulled out two horns and explained, "If you see any enemies incoming, blow the horn."

Brianha and Al nodded, taking the horns. Fordring turned and left for another part of the ground. Brianha explained to Al, "When he means enemies, he's mainly talking about Death Knights under the Lich King's control and Scourge. Here, Horde don't count as enemies."

"Right," Alphonse replied. They both called their flying mounts to them again and took to the skies. After the first few fly-arounds of the grounds, Al split from Brianha, taking up his own flight path.

Brianha was the first one to spot them. She wasted no time in pulling out the horn and blowing it as hard and as loud as she could. This sent all the civilians below running for cover, and all fighters to their positions. Brianha and Al landed on the ground in the middle of the Champion's Ring. Slowly, more people joined them. On Brianha's right, Supertodo followed by Gavaudan. Brianha's left was covered by Alphonse, whose left was covered by Cyclone and Microsak.

The Death Knights landed and formed their own line a few feet away from where the line of Alliance and Horde stood. Across from Brianha stood Freewind, who was glaring maliciously at her.

Supertodo looked ready to strike, but Brianha stuck her hand in front of him. "I know the perfect way to settle this," Brianha growled at Freewind.

Freewind smirked. "You honestly think I spent all this time doing my own thing? I've learned the ways of the Lich King by heart, and passed them onto my pupil."

The figure on Freewind's right stepped forward, causing Al to gasp. He recognized that person anywhere. While he may be wearing a helmet, his golden hair was still visible, and he was still short. Alphonse watched as he stepped forward, realizing guiltily that he first thought his own brother was a dwarf.

"Well, it just so happens my own apprentice has a bunch of tricks up his own sleeve," Brianha explained, touching Al's shoulder and nodded her head. There were plenty of mutters throughout the crowd, wondering if it was safe to send Al into a fight against a Death Knight. "Volmat," Al muttered as his imp appeared by his side. Al walked forward, right into an attack.

Al managed to dodge in time, muttering something in quick demonic and setting Curse of Elements on Edward.

"Alphonse, go all out," Brianha told him calmly.

Freewind laughed, there were many confused glances shot, and Alphonse stood up, running right for Edward. Edward, not expecting this, found himself being caught in a hook shot to the chin. Al jumped out of the way of Ed's axe and, muttering something else, cast Demon Armor on himself.

Alphonse sent a Soulfire at Ed, causing the snow where he was standing to melt. By now, both groups had moved backwards to give the boys more space to fight.

"Now!" Brianha shouted at Alphonse, earning more confused glances from people.

Alphonse nodded and, charging forward, suddenly disappeared. Ed looked around, before falling to the ground. "You never could win a fight against me, brother," Al said, standing in front of a demonic portal.

Ed stood up. Al noticed that, behind the glowing blue eyes of Edward the Death Knight, his brother's gold eyes made an appearance.

Ed charged forward again, trying to swing his axe at Al. Al jumped backwards, before falling to the ground. All around him, there was blood boiling as it harmed Al.

"No!" Brianha shouted, almost jumping in to help her apprentice. Cyclone and Supertodo grabbed her in time, though.

Brianha smirked. She watched as Alphonse stood and the magic that was gathering up around him became visible.

"Geez, he seems more and more like Brianha every minute," Supertodo grumbled as the green and black magic exploded from around Alphonse. They found themselves staring at a purple demon tackling Edward to the ground, and no Alphonse to be found.

Brianha whispered under her breath, "Chonar." Chonar appeared behind the group, staying hidden.

She nodded, and the demon shouted, "Krimkryz!"

Volmat disappeared, and a Felguard appeared in his place. Krimkryz charged forward, starting to deal lethal blows to Edward.

Ed finally got far enough from both of them. He didn't appear to be suffering any injuries due to his armor, but there was a cut on his cheek where one of the duo's attacks hit.

Everyone stopped as they watched a portal appear behind the group of Death Knights. The Lich King stepped out of the portal and laughed.

Everyone tensed, wondering what the Lich King would be doing there. "All of you fight foolishly," he started simply. "Each and every one of you will become my slaves, and," pointing his sword at Al, he stated, "I see no better person to start with than the warlock standing in front of me."

A few things happened at once. Supertodo, Microsak, and Cyclone cried out to Brianha, who broke away from the crowd, the Lich King swung Frostmourne at Alphonse, and Alphonse closed his eyes, waiting for the sword to hit him.

The sword never hit. Alphonse opened his eyes and was shocked to find a good amount of the Death Knights lying on the ground, but also to find that a purple demon similar to how he was a few minutes earlier was tussling with the Lich King. "Run!" the demon shouted at Al.

Al was frozen in place, but found Gavaudan pulling him backwards. The moment both of them rejoined the crowed, Brianha head-butted the Lich King, not too much avail, but it was enough of a distraction to use her own Demonic Portal.

They stood in wait, trying to figure out what the other side was going to do. The Lich King left, but left behind an ominous presence.

The Death Knights left as well, and it took all of Al's superiors to stop him from following them to try and reach Edward.

"Don't worry," Brianha told him. "We will get him back. Just don't do anything rash, and I promise we'll bring back your brother."

Al looked at Brianha and, seeing that she spoke the truth, nodded.

**/AN**

Character lists:

Cyclone: Microsak's wife. She holds a grudge against her husband, but so far it hasn't amounted to any harm.

Supertodo: He's known as Soupy to friends, among which Brianha, Microsak, and Cyclone belong too. Has a big ego, even in the game. It's best to amuse him for it, though.

**Just so you guys know on the whistles thing, that's what I figured that the World of Warcraft characters use to summon their mounts to them. My guess is that each one has a different tone that each different mount knows how to respond to.**

**AN/**


	3. Chapter 3

**/AN**

**Someone go tell me to work on Equivalent Souls some more. I get caught up in one story line and I can't help but work on it.**

**NOTE: In this chapter, there's a dream world as well as a waking world. Dream world will be written in **_italics _**while waking world is normal.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**AN/**

It's been a busy week since the Lich King first showed up at the Argent Tournament. Groups have formulated, consisting of classes mainly, that would take time together and work on their skills.

"Well, I'm going to go practice with the other hunters," Cyclone said one day as she turned to leave. "I'll be back later."

"Same here," Gavaudan muttered, leaving as well.

Brianha sighed. When the groups were split into tents, it became a matter of who could handle who. It was for this reason she was stuck in a tent with Cyclone, Gavaudan, and his drinking buddy Supertodo. She had to wonder what the top brass was thinking when they stuck the latter two together.

Brianha stood and called out to Supertodo, "I'll be seeing about our schedules. If I come back and find you doing anything unnecessary…"

"No problem," Supertodo replied from the makeshift-room they managed to add to the tent. Brianha left and joined the group heading for the battle arena. Everyone received their orders from there, so it was ideal.

It didn't take long for Brianha to receive the orders for the next few days for everyone in the tent. She left without hesitation, not wanting to linger. Who did?

Brianha was on her way back to the tent, when she found Alphonse sitting by himself a little ways off. Brianha walked up to him and, sitting down next to him, asked, "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," Al replied solemnly.

"Saying it with that tone won't get me to believe it," Brianha told her apprentice.

Al sighed. After a few moments, Al muttered, "I just want my brother back."

"Yea, I'm sure he secretly does also," Brianha whispered.

Out of nowhere, Al asked, "Why do warlocks have the power to change into demons? I always thought it was the fact that our magic allowed us, but changing like that for the first time…It made me realize that wasn't the case."

Brianha sighed. "That's because, on the inside, all warlocks are demons also, just like all demons are warlocks."

"What happened to the warlocks that turned into demons?" Al whispered.

"They entered the Twisting Nether, where the demons roam. Sometimes, one isn't able to give up the warlock that entered and tries to save the person that's been lost there. Only very few return successfully and even if they return, there's little chance of them being okay," Brianha mused.

She stood up and held out her hand. "This isn't stuff that should worry you, though. Come on, I'm sure we can think of something to help your brother."

Al took her hand and they walked back to the main grounds together, but Brianha was worried about Al's thought process. She'd have to talk to Microsak about keeping him confined until they could know for a fact if they could get the elder Elric to join them.

"_Brother, you've got to drink your milk," Al said from the other side of the room._

_Ed was in an intense staring contest with his greatest enemy, milk. "Yea, right," Ed retorted. He went to tip the milk over the edge, when he found himself falling._

"_What's going on?" Ed shouted. He looked upwards, and found himself falling into a bottomless pit. "Al!" was the only word Ed managed to get out before he lost sight of the light at the end of the tunnel._

_It took a few moments, but a cackling voice from behind Ed greeted him by saying, "It's about time I got into contact with you. You are not very easily found, you know that?"_

_Ed turned around, recognizing the voice of Truth anywhere. "What am I doing here? I haven't done anything to deserve this!" Ed shouted at Truth._

"_You haven't," Truth told him, "Yet you have. Your are at a precious time in your life, where you walk between the fragile realm of dream and wake, good and bad, obedient and rebellious, alive and dead."_

"_What was that last one?" Ed asked_

_Truth went on, ignoring the elder Elric. "You walk in the real world not realizing who you've become, but you also walk in dreams, not realizing what's happened. A foot already in the grave and day by day, walking closer to it."_

"_What are you talking about?" Ed shouted. "I don't have a foot in the grave! I'm alive and well!"_

"_Then tell me, when is the last time you really saw your brother?" Truth shot back at him._

_This caused Ed to pause, and think about it. It was a brief flash, as a memory rose to the surface._

"_You never could win a fight against me, brother," Al told him. He looked older and wore outlandish clothing, but Ed couldn't even place when it happened._

"_You're time is ticking away. In order to survive, one must defeat the other," Truth muttered, before the world went black again._

Ed was up bright and early. He was already on patrol of the palace, making sure no one got past him.

"There you are, scrub," a voice from behind him said.

Ed turned around; bowing at the same time, as he realized his mentor was standing behind him.

"The Lich King has requested your presence," Freewind snarled, glaring at her apprentice in distain. It was easy to tell Freewind was disappointed in him about not slaughtering Al like she had expected him too.

Ed didn't reply, he never did. It was just the way he was, never talking. Ed left, heading for the Lich King's chambers.

"You'd better not mess this one up," his mentor muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

Ed walked into the chambers and bowed. He didn't need to look up to see that the Lich King was glaring at him, examining him.

"Death Knight, I've got an assignment for you," The Lich King said after a few moments. "You are to go to the Argent Tournament, alone, and bring back the warlock that you were fighting when we launched our assault."

There wasn't any words spoken, but it was easy enough to tell Ed understood. He didn't wait for the Lich King to yell at him, either, but rather retreated after a few moments and left the palace.

"Ugh," the Death Knight grumbled as he tipped forward on his dead gryphon. He shuddered as he felt a fire rising inside him.

'I'm not letting you take Al!' a voice inside the Death Knight's head shouted, but was quickly squashed.

The Death Knight shook his head. He didn't know what was happening to him, but ever since he fought the warlock, he's had to contend with that voice inside of him, trying to take control of his body. He made the gryphon move again, heading for the Tournament grounds.

Al wasn't particularly fond of guard duty. He was sitting in the southern tower, keeping an eye out for Scourge that had set a march in this direction. Al wasn't sure of this since he'd been restricted to the grounds, but a few fighters have flown out on gryphons and hippogryphs, confirming that they were coming this way.

"Hey, it's time to switch out," Microsak said from behind Al. A mage took Al's place, who walked over to Microsak.

They were heading back to the tent, when Microsak asked, "What's on your mind?"

Al mused over this, trying to figure out where to start. "I guess in the end, I'm still not use to the idea of having to be in an actual fight with brother…" Al muttered.

"We've all got to make sacrifices," Microsak lectured Al for the millionth time. "Some are just harder than-"

Microsak was cut off by the blowing of a horn from one of the flying guards. They were close enough to hear the warrior that blew the horn shout, "Coming in at 230 degrees*"

Slowly everyone moved into their positions for the oncoming threat. There wasn't any screaming or frantic bystanders today, they'd been drilled enough to know what to do.

"Ed?" Al asked when the lone death knight landed his gryphon and, literally, fell off the gryphon, gripping his head.

Supertodo grabbed Al, making sure he didn't do anything rash. Brianha, Gavaudan, and Cyclone slowly approached the death knight, not knowing what would happen.

The death knight screamed and lashed out at them. Brianha jumped backwards, setting her hands on fire without hesitation. There was one thing that was running through all of their heads: 'What's he doing here?'

"No!" the death knight shouted, standing up. Gavaudan whistled when they saw his eyes. They were Edward Elric's golden eyes.

Ed shook his head, seeing the welcoming committee in front of him. He took a few steps towards them before collapsing.

"Brother!" Al shouted. Brianha gave a faint nod, and Supertodo let go of Al, letting him run up to his brother. "Ed," Al whispered.

Cyclone and Brianha crouched on either side of him. "He's unconscious right now," Cyclone told Al. "But if he's come, then there's got to be some reason."

"Maybe even two," Brianha speculated, her words giving deeper meaning then one would think.

King Wrynn came forward, asking, "What's going on here?"

"Sir!" everyone, except Al, greeted him, falling into posture.

King Wrynn motioned for them to stop and walked up the Death Knight. "Is this the one that we've been looking for?" he asked Brianha.

"It seems so," Brianha confirmed.

King Wrynn nodded. He turned around and ordered, "Brianha, Microsak, and Alphonse are to come to my tent right now."

Brianha helped Al up, the latter protesting. Cyclone looked at Al and told him, "I'll look after him, I promise."

Al nodded, following Brianha and Microsak towards one of the many tents.

Once they were inside, King Wrynn asked the older two, "What chances are there this is a trick?"

"I think half of it is a trick," Brianha jumped in before Microsak got the chance. When motioned to continue, Brianha explained, "When he came here about a week ago, his eyes were the regular blue of a Death Knight's. Today, though…"

Microsak nodded. "I noticed this also. I think there may be more that noticed this as well."

"What would this mean?" King Wrynn asked.

When none of them could reply, King Wrynn sighed. "Maybe it would be best to have a Death Knight help us." He motioned to the guard and ordered, "Bring Gavaudan here."

Brianha muttered, "Not the dumb drunk."

"Who would you have in mind?" Microsak asked, knowing Brianha had a tendency to keep in contact with anyone she met.

"Siic, he's most likely with Viiky and Shift right now," Brianha stated. "Probably in Outlands, but that's if they haven't received notice of what's happened. I haven't seen those three around the grounds, but I have seen some close friends to them so…" Brianha shrugged.

King Wrynn nodded. "What's the name of one such friend of this Death Knight?"

"There's Arcfirice, a mage, and Poap, a priest," Brianha laminated.

Microsak nodded to the guard, who left. King Wrynn then turned his attention to Alphonse and asked, "Is this your older brother?"

"Yes," Al replied without a second thought. "At least, it is him, but he seems different."

Microsak explained, "That's from the Lich King's controlling him. It happens to all Death Knights."

"But unlike all Death Knights," Gavaudan said from the entrance, "Some can retain their old selves and fight the Lich King. It appears your brother is one such Death Knight that hasn't been able to make it yet."

"Any suggestions on getting him to join us?" King Wrynn asked, while Brianha and Microsak wondered what Gavaudan was doing there.

Gavaudan shrugged. "Different for everyone."

Brianha muttered, "I honestly think it's the booze keeping you on our side."

"What was that?" Gavaudan asked her.

"Nothing," Brianha answered, overly cheerful.

"Normally it's a family member or a really close friend," Gavaudan explained. "Sometimes, though, it's totally different."

The room fell silent. Brianha muttered into the growing silence, "It seems like there's some kind of internal war inside of him, just from what these two encounters can tell us."

Microsak and Gavaudan uttered agreements, but Al was thinking about what Gavaudan said. While it was true that he didn't seem to be able to jog Ed back to normal, what would happen if he found Winry…?

Al shook his head, trying not to think like that. He didn't even know how they ended up here in the first place, let alone get Winry from Amestris to here.

"Well, we can only wait and see what becomes of him," King Wrynn dismissed them.

They left, Microsak and Gavaudan heading to their respective tents, but Brianha told Al, "I want to talk with you."

Once they were far enough away from prying ears, Brianha asked, "You know of some way that could help your brother?"

"Well, yea, but that would involve someone who isn't even here…" Al consented.

Brianha sighed. "Are you willing to risk something?"

"What?" Al asked.

"Remember our talk about the Twisting Nether?" Brianha started. When Al nodded, Brianha explained, "It's also believed the Twisting Nether is what the space between worlds are made of. For you and your brother of have come here from another planet, both of you have already entered the Twisting Nether and come out."

Al paused, trying to take in the information.

Brianha went on without noticing Al's hesitation. "It's believed that if one is willing, you can actually pull people through from other worlds. Some of those attempts on regaining people that have been lost may sound like that on paper, but they were actually caught trying to bring over people from other planets for their own needs. They've been tried and convicted."

"So then, how did brother and I…?" Al started to ask.

Brianha shrugged. "That's something we can't say. Do you remember anything that happened before you arrived here?"

"No," Al replied, closing his eyes in thought. "One moment I was sitting on a bench, the next its black until I wake up in Elwynn Forest."

Brianha nodded. "If we had something to go by, it might be possible for us to bring this friend of yours here, but there's no way to know if it'll work."

"What can we do?" Al pondered.

"Wait, and hope that an answer to help your brother comes."

**/AN**

*230 degrees = It's a compass heading, meaning Southwest, West…I think (I curse you, Physics! I curse you!)

**Don't yell at me about how I've changed warlocks or Death Knights or whatever, I did it with the idea of moving the story forward.**

**Anyone that can realize what I'm doing here gets a prize. Of what, I don't know yet. lol**

**AN/**


	4. Chapter 4

**/AN**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Enjoy this chapter! And Winry finally makes her appearance~**

**AN/**

"Viiky, what's going on?" a death knight called from a few feet away. The trio were standing in the middle of Un'Goro Crater, all for different reasons.

The bird sitting in a tree replied, "You'll want to check this out. I think this chick is unconscious."

The death knight walked over to where the apparent druid and hunter stood. Sitting in front of them was a human girl. She didn't appear to be very old, but had blonde hair other girls her age would probably die for.

The girl groaned and opened her eyes, shrieking.

"Well, isn't that a nice hello," the hunter said sarcastically. She turned to the girl and explained, "We're not going to hurt you. What's your name?"

Once the girl got over the fact that these things weren't human, and that she, obviously, wasn't anywhere near home, she managed to say, "Winry. Winry Rockbell."

Ever since Ed showed up at the Tournament grounds, it's become obvious that everyone above him were trying to do whatever they could to make sure Al didn't have spare time to visit his brother. It went from one guard duty to another somewhere else, with very little time for breaks in between.

"I think you're being too hard on him," Al overheard Brianha saying to King Wrynn as he was going from one post to another. "He's going to start slipping soon if we don't give him time off."

King Wrynn rebuked, "We can't risk it. On the chance that his brother doesn't get better, and the Lich King takes control of him again, he could grab Alphonse and make a run for it. What would you propose we do?"

"Guards," Brianha stated like it was obvious. When there was no reply, but an implied look of wonder, Brianha explained, "If we have guards with them whenever they're near each other, then we can be assured that if something happens, we'll hear about it." Before King Wrynn could get a word in edge-wise, Brianha retorted, "Priests aren't Warriors or Paladins, and any attack won't be unexpected."

King Wrynn paused, before asking, "And if this fails?"

"I'll take responsibility for it myself," was Brianha's reply before she left the tent. Al managed to hide inside a vacant tent, so Brianha didn't catch him snooping.

After Al left and went to his next guard post, the druid showed up and walked into King Wrynn's tent.

"Yes, Shift?" King Wrynn asked.

Shift prostrated himself as best he could as a cat, and explained, "Viiky, Siic, and I have found a girl in the middle of Un'Goro. We believe she may help you with this Death Knight situation."

Al received the news later that night. He was being allowed to visit his brother, so as long as he had three guards with him. Al ran to Brianha's tent and, gasping for breath, asked the three sitting there, "Will you come with me to visit brother?"

"Of course," Brianha answered, a self-satisfied smirk on her face.

Supertodo and Cyclone nodded. "We don't have guard duty tonight anyway, we'd be willing to come." Cyclone smiled.

The group left the tent and made their way over to where Ed was being kept. Before, whenever Al tried to visit his brother, he was turned the other way. This didn't happen now, though.

They entered the tent, finding Ed lying on the ground. The priest, Poap, Al remembered, explained, "He hasn't done much since he's arrived. Come to a few times, but most of it is sleeping."

"Didn't think Death Knights under the Lich King slept," Brianha muttered.

"How do you know he has waken up?" Al asked.

Poap explained, "We'd find him lying somewhere away from the tent, like he was trying to escape."

Al nodded, sitting down next to his brother, ignoring the fact that Brianha had a tiny flame prepared to fire in her hand, while Cyclone and Supertodo were fingering their weapons, like they expected something bad to happen.

They sat like this for a few minutes, the silence somewhat comforting. Then a gasp brought them back from their daydreams. Poap pushed Al back as Ed started thrashing about.

"We're not sure what this is," Poap explained grimly, "But it's all we can do to make sure no one is in his line of fire when it happens. Watch out." Poap dived out of the way of a flying bowl, pulling Al with him.

Brianha stared, like she was observing a trapped animal. She pointed something out to Supertodo, who nodded. "Poap," Brianha said in a monotone, uncertain voice, "Let Al near him."

Poap looked at her in question, but she shook her head slightly, using the same tone as she instructed Al, "Talk to him. Maybe the half we want will hear you and fight all the harder."

The unspoken, 'But maybe it'll alert the other half that we DON'T want of what's happening.'

Al nodded, stepping forward slowly, dodging an assortment of items. When he got close enough to Ed, he started muttering things to Ed that the group sitting at one of the tent couldn't hear.

It went like this for about a minute, but finally Ed gasped as he shot up. The golden eyes were apparent, and they knew they succeeded.

"Brother!" Al cried, hugging him from behind.

Ed turned far enough to see Al. "Al," he muttered, like he didn't believe any of this was happening. He hugged his brother and asked, "What's going on? I don't remember much."

"How about we start with the basics," Brianha instructed. "What's the last thing you do remember?"

Ed paused, before smiling. "Al was telling me about how I could never beat him in a fight."

Everyone laughed, but Brianha nodded. "This confirms it, then. You've been having internal fights with yourself, haven't you? For control of your body?"

"Yea, but, how'd you know that?" Ed asked her, surprised.

Brianha shrugged. "I'm normally one of the few in charge of handling new Death Knights. It's become something I can recognize. Some part of them changes. The facial appearance, their posture. For you, it seems to be your eye color."

"We'll figure that out later," Supertodo told Brianha, "Let them enjoy this. You know you would want every moment you could if it was YOUR sibling."

Brianha smiled. "Yea, I would. I've gotten the important information I need, though. We can help him, we'll just need more time."

"How much longer?" Poap asked, trying to figure out how much longer he'd have to watch a sleeping and thrashing Ed.

Brianha shrugged. "Depends on how quickly his cure shows."

Everyone was interrupted by the huge growl from Ed's stomach. Everyone laughed again, but Poap gave him some meat and milk.

Not that Ed knew this. He dived into the meal completely ignorant of the fact he was given milk, since it wasn't in a bottle.

Al was rolling on the floor when Ed had finished the meal. "What's so funny?" Ed asked him.

"Milk doesn't taste that bad, huh?" Al shot back.

It took a moment for Ed to realize what he said, but it was clear when he did understand it, and he had a huge fit, which was promptly followed by him falling asleep.

Al chuckled as he fell asleep. "Goodnight, brother," Al told him when Brianha motioned that it was time for them to leave. They got up and left, leaving Poap behind to look after the elder brother.

Cyclone was the first one to comment on Ed. "I think he'd make a great fighter."

"You should've seen him when we were back home," Al muttered, remembering everything that happened while they were on Amestris. Ed becoming a state alchemist, burning the house, training with Izumi Curtis, the list when on and on.

"Coming through!" a voice from behind them shouted. They stopped and got out of the way fast enough to watch a hunter and death knight plow through with an unconscious girl between them.

At the same moment Brianha gasped, "Siic! Viiky!" Al muttered, "That was Winry."

**/AN**

**Short Chapter is Short. I'm sorry about this, and I *hope* the next one is longer.**

Character Info:

Viiky: A night elf hunter that hangs around with Siic and Shift. She's close friends with Poap and Arcfirice the mage(who will be showing soon)

Siic: A Night Elf Death Knight who's constantly hanging around with Viiky and Shift.

Shift: The druid of the trio. He's most often the one passing messages between King Wrynn and his group of friends. Depending on his mood, he'll change between forms.

Poap: A priest who's been charged with keeping an eye of Ed. He's friends with the trio mentioned above. He's bipolar.

**Next chapter, we should be seeing Arcfirice to complete this group.**

**AN/**


	5. Chapter 5

**/AN**

**I have decided I have no life, but I'm not attempting to change it. What does that tell everyone?**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! WoW belongs to Blizzard, and Fullmetal Alchemist to Hiromu Arakawa.**

**AN/**

Word of Winry's arrival on the tournament grounds traveled fast. Everyone waited in a grim anticipation to hear about what happened to her.

Al was in the middle of guard duty when a mage come up to him. "King Wrynn wants to see you, ASAP," the mage told Al.

Al nodded and left without hesitation. This had to be about Winry, Al knew it.

Al entered the tent and found Winry sitting there with King Wrynn and Brianha. Al had to admit Winry didn't look to good, but he guessed he didn't look much better when he first arrived.

Winry took one look at Al, before launching herself at him in a hug. "Al! You're alright! Grandma Pinako and I and everyone were so worried about what happened to you!" Winry said.

"Can't…breathe…" Al managed to get out when Winry was done talking. Winry paused before letting go, muttering a sorry under her breath.

"Where's Ed?" Winry asked. When no reply was forthcoming, she asked, "He didn't get himself in trouble AGAIN, did he?"

"Sort of," Al replied. "This time, it wasn't really by his own choice." Winry stared at him, wondering what he was talking about. Al sighed, saying, "It's been a long year."

"It's been over a year since I last heard from you guys," Winry replied.

Al shrugged. "Oh, and you don't seem surprised by the fact that I've got my body back," Al pointed out.

"These two prepared me for it," Winry explained, pointing at two amused-looking faces. It was easy to tell they were enjoying the reunion.

"So, what happened to Ed?" Winry asked.

Brianha motioned them over and told her, "That depends on where you want the story to start."

Once everything that had happened in the last year had been told to Winry, the first thing out of her mouth was, "You can't use alchemy anymore?"

"No," Al replied, shrugging. "I tried using transmutation circles and Ed's way, but got nothing."

"So then how have you been defending yourself this past year?" Winry asked.

Al winced, looking reluctant on giving an answer, but finally managed to get out, "I'm a warlock…"

"A what?" Winry stared at him, but before he could answer, she went on. "You never did explain what happened to Ed. What happened to him?"

Al glanced at King Wrynn and Brianha. Brianha looked at King Wrynn, who nodded after a moment.

Al looked back at Winry and replied, "We can show you, but you've got to be careful." The trio stood up and left the tent, Cyclone and Supertodo waiting outside. They obviously knew this was going to happen and came over to handle guard duty.

"So what's a…a warlock?" Winry asked on their way to Ed's tent.

Al replied, "A type of magic user. There are also mages, but warlocks tend to dabble in demonic energies that are found around here."

"So what about the three following us?" Winry stated bluntly.

Al explained, "Brianha's a warlock as well, Cyclone's a hunter, and Soupy's a paladin."

"You lost me after warlock," Winry muttered. They couldn't talk about it any further because they came to the tent. Winry looked at all the guards that were around the area. "What'd Ed do to get such special treatment?"

There wasn't any answer to the question, so rather then try, they just entered.

Poap was lying unconscious with no Ed to be found. "Not again," Supertodo muttered under his breath. He walked outside and shouted something to the guards, which was laden with choice words, and asking if they were sleeping on the job or something.

"Cyclone, report what's happened to King Wrynn! Now!" Brianha instructed. She shouted, "Khaamon!" As her demon showed, Brianha motioned to the bedspread.

It wasn't long before Khaamon picked up Ed's scent trail. "Come on," Al told Winry, running after the demonic dog. Brianha and Winry weren't far behind.

They were right outside the tournament grounds when Khaamon lost the scent. Brianha whispered in demonic under her breath as she placed her hand on Khaamon, and sighed after a moment. "It appears he got on a mount here and hightailed," Brianha replied.

Al muttered something, and Winry looked downcast. Brianha looked around and started observing. She jumped, pushing them both to the ground as something lodged itself in the ground a few feet away.

Al stared at the burnt projectile, trying to figure out what it was. "Ok, maybe he didn't run," Brianha muttered, looking at the location of the projectile. Ed the Death Knight was sitting there, no ranged weapon to be seen, but looking very, very annoyed.

Though he didn't say anything. Brianha shouted, "Chonar!" as her imp appeared by her side. Al was quick in following with, "Krimkryz!"

Winry looked for than a little afraid at the events that happened.

"We need him knocked unconscious," Brianha muttered. Al nodded, but it was plain to see he didn't like the idea of knocking out his brother.

Krimkryz shot for Ed, who neatly fled. Brianha hissed something, and her eyes fluttered closed. Above them, an eye was floating there, trying to locate the death knight.

"Winry!" Brianha gasped, spinning around and firing off a spell right as Ed tried making a grab for a hostage.

Ed cursed, but retreated again. Brianha's eyes fluttered open and she whistled a quick tune before turning her attention back to the events that were transpiring.

"It's apparent he's making Winry a target," Brianha muttered.

Al nodded. They stood guard around Winry, trying to find the elder Elric.

"What's going on? What happened to Ed?" Winry asked.

Al replied, "He's changed, into a Death Knight. It wasn't his choice, and he's just starting to regain his true self."

"This is a worst case scenario," Brianha replied.

"I wouldn't like to say that," Al answered. "A worst-case scenario would probably be trying to do this in the middle of Icecrown Citadel where we're surrounded by a bunch of enemies anyway."

"Touché," Brianha surrendered, but defended. "That doesn't stop this from being a pretty bad case to go through."

Al nodded, while Winry was just looking between the two, trying to understand what they were saying.

There was a screech. Brianha and Al shot up at the same time and, realizing what was going on, changed into demons. They managed to grab onto the mount as the mount tried to grab onto Ed's objective. Winry screamed, ducking.

Ed managed to make it off the mount in time, but couldn't get away from the Felguard. Krimkryz grabbed him and held him with everything he could.

Brianha walked forward, changing back to normal. She gripped his head and mumbled something under her breath. Whatever she mumbled did the trick, as his head lolled a moment later.

"What happened? What did she do?" Winry asked Al, staring at Ed.

"It's alright," Al replied calmly. "Brianha didn't do anything rather then make him fall unconscious. He's going to be fine."

Winry didn't look to certain, and who could blame her? Ed didn't look anything like himself outside his hair, which had even gained a blue tinge, and he was being held there with some huge-ass demon that looked like it could use Ed as a plaything.

They started on their way back to the tournament grounds, Brianha keeping a close eye of Ed the whole way. They returned Ed to his tent, and Brianha ordered that guards be placed inside the tent as well, and that they'd better be prepared for anything. It was no empty threat in saying that Brianha didn't mean what she said about firing the guards that dared to let him slip again, and somehow Al and Winry doubted she meant the pink slip kind of fire.

"Why all the precaution?" Winry asked Al, trying to decide if Brianha cursed more than Ed at that moment.

Al replied, "I'm not to clear on the details myself, but if we can get him to join our side, there's one less fighter for the Lich King."

"You never did tell me who the Lich King was," Winry muttered.

"He's the one that did this to Ed," Al mumbled.

They went back to King Wrynn to report what happened. When they had finished, King Wrynn nodded. "Find loggings for Winry, and we'll be good for tonight. You two did a good job in bringing him back" was all he said to them before he dismissed the trio.

They walked back to one of the tents, deciding it would be best if Winry wasn't in the same tent as the 'drinking duo' as Brianha had dubbed Gavaudan and Supertodo. This left Winry sharing a tent with Arcfirice, Microsak, Al, and as of a few hours ago, Viiky.

It was late. Those who weren't on guard duty were sleeping, except for Arcfirice and Winry. They'd been getting to know each other better, and he helped to provide far better information on Azeroth than Al had.

Winry looked at Al, who had fallen asleep a few feet away on the hard; cold, probably unforgiving ground, and asked, "Why's he sleeping so hard. I don't think that's good for him."

"He changed into a demon during the fight with the death knight, right?" Arcfirice asked. When Winry nodded, he replied, "Not used to it yet. It would be his second time changing, and it'll still take a toll on his body. You should've seen him after the first time. Poor kid was asleep for a few days."

"Why a demon?" Winry asked out of nowhere. "Out of everything I'd expect Al to turn into; one of the last things on that list would be a demon."

Arcfirice shrugged. "Not sure if it's my place to tell you, but I'm not even sure if it's true or not myself. Not much known about a warlock's change between human and demon, but it's speculated by the people that warlock are demons at heart, and that changing into one is just a part of their nature."

"That can't be right!" Winry shouted, shaking. "Al couldn't be a demon in heart. He's not like that!"

"Time changes people in unimaginable ways," Arcfirice muttered darkly.

Winry looked up and asked, "Please, take me as your apprentice! I want to be able to help Ed and Al, and I can't see any better way than fighting alongside them."

"You did what?" Al asked the next morning. It wasn't exaggeration to say that the other people that shared the tent were surprised when they found Al up bright and early.

Winry nodded. "I'm going to learn how to be a mage. You guys could use the help."

Poap walked past them without a word, but also in a hurry. It was insisted he take the day off to heal the injuries Ed gave him, but he refused.

"Well, if Winry decided to be a mage and she got someone willing to train here, not much you can argue about," Microsak replied.

Supertodo walked in and said, "Hey guys. How was the night?"

"You could show some privacy," Viiky scolded him. "How do Brianha and Cyclone put up with you and Gavaudan?"

"With a lot of sleep powder to put into their booze," was Brianha's answer from behind them. "Though it hasn't always worked. In those cases, Cyclone and I are either not there, or we play with fire."

"Is that why the beer would be on fire?" Supertodo looked shocked.

Brianha cackled. "Please, before you guys even notice, it's been on fire for at LEAST ten minutes!"

This dumbfounded Supertodo for a moment, but he quickly answered by going, "Maybe that's why Poap mentioned something about my internal organs being fried…"

This sent everyone into a fit of laughter. As soon as the laughter died down, Brianha said, "Al, Winry, if you guys want to visit Ed, now would probably be a good time. None of us have morning duty, and if we're fast, we may be able to catch Ed when he wakes up."

"Great!" Al cheered. Arcfirice insisted on coming with them today, claiming that he should get to know his apprentice better. Al and Brianha thought he was just following them to take over Cyclone's spot, who was on sleeping after guard duty the night before.

They walked into the tent and Brianha motioned to the soldiers there that they could leave. They left and Poap told her, "You scared just about every guard with that little motivator you gave them."

"Most people normally don't want to know what it's like to be set on fire by a warlock," Brianha replied. "I figured I'd just use that to my advantage."

Poap chuckled. "Well, he hasn't woken yet, so all we can really do is wait."

"How do you guys know about that?" Winry asked. "How can you claim that he's going to wake up at any moment instead of sleeping until midnight?"

Arcfirice explained, "We've had him in camp long enough to figure out he wakes at least five times a day. It's typically morning, afternoon, evening, and night twice, once early, the other late."

"Using this, we've been able to formulate an idea on the times of when he should wake, but it's still completely random as to which side takes control," Supertodo finished darkly.

"Side?" Winry squeaked.

Al nodded. "When the Lich King took control of him, it was like he locked the real Ed inside there and left someone in his place."

"Which we can say isn't true. A Death Knight goes through tough training. I'm sure at the start, he was just like he was before he was changed," Brianha muttered. "At least, that's what it sounds like from the Death Knights that have joined our side."

Ed groaned, and Poap jumped backwards. "You guys may very well need to be prepared to make a grab at him. Like we said, it's random on which side comes out, but it appears to be the stronger half. Right now, that stronger half seems to be the Death Knight part."

Ed started following the routine on the first day they visited, where he started thrashing and throwing things around. When Brianha nodded, Al walked forward. Winry tried to follow, but the four held her back. When she protested, Brianha whispered the explanation in her ear, including that if Al was injured in any way, Poap would be able to heal him.

Al followed the same thing he did the first day, and soon enough, Ed's body stopped thrashing. Everyone waited in silent anticipation, trying to figure out which side would arrive.

"Hey, Al," Ed muttered. Al smiled, hugging his brother. Ed sat up after getting Al off him. His, apparently golden, eyes landed on Winry. "Winry…" he muttered.

"Ed, you idiot!" Winry yelled at him, but crying all the same. "You'd better be glad I don't have a wrench."

"Um, if I may interrupt momentarily, I won't have you harming a patient," Poap piped up. Brianha chuckled and motioned for them to leave.

When they were outside, Supertodo asked, "Is that smart?"

"Of course," Brianha replied, settling on the snow without a problem. She muttered something and they watched her eye slide into the tent.

Inside, Ed, Winry, and Al were all catching up. While Winry and Al had a lot to talk about, all Ed could admit was that he hadn't realized how much time had passed, and like he had lost control of his body.

"Well, if it's true that this is happening, then there must be some way for you to gain your other half," Winry told him.

Ed smiled. "That reminds me of what Truth told me. He said one side will have to defeat the other…or something like that."

"If that's true, then we can only wait and see what becomes of Truth's words," Al replied, but they all knew that Truth could very well have figured out the death knight part of him could win, but it went left unsaid.

**/AN**

**Chaptersssssss~~**

**I don't know what to right here… so I'll do this:**

**Please write a review! The only reason I write these so far in advance is because of how hell of BORED I am! Please give me feedback on how it's going, and if there's anything you want changed.**

**AN/**


	6. Chapter 6

**/AN**

**Nothing much to say here. Forgot to put Arcfirice's information in the last chapter, so it's at the bottom of this one.**

**NOTE: EDK means Ed the Death Knight, and Ed is the actual Ed Elric because both of them appear in this story and it gets kinda confusing. :\**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own FMA nor WoW, though I would love to own either/or.**

**AN/**

It was later the same day when they found Supertodo storming through camp shouting about something. "I'm going to kill that rogue when I see him!" he shouted.

Brianha walked up to him and asked, "What's all the ruckus about?"

"Silverstorm snitched some of my stuff again," Supertodo grumbled.

"You mean that Worgen Rogue that ditched a while back?" Brianha inquired. She rolled her eyes and said, "Honestly, that's just one less person we need to worry about."

They heard Al blow the horn from above and ran for Ed's tent. The king had made a few changes to how things were done since it was proven that Ed could escape the camp. Between more guards being positioned near the death knight, and making sure all of them were alert, everyone that was on guard duty around the grounds were told to keep an eye out for him in addition to any oncoming threat.

Everyone had formed a cluster around Ed's tent, once it was confirmed he was still inside.

Winry was standing next to Al and Brianha, already putting what little magic she knew to good use. Brianha had to admit she had a mage's talent. It was no wonder Arcfirice agreed to train her.

They watched as Freewind walked forward, rows of Scourge following her. "So, this is why the pipsqueak has taken so long to get back," she said. "He had to go and get himself captured."

Brianha motioned to Supertodo and Arcfirice, who grabbed Al and Winry so they didn't finish any moves to attack Freewind, which included locking both of their hands behind their backs.

"Yea, well, maybe if you kept a better eye on your apprentice, you'd know when he's hearing his other half," Brianha replied smugly, going ahead and dropping the bomb.

Freewind burst out laughing. "His other half died when the Lich King took him. All that remains in the Death Knight! Even if the version of him before the Lich King's control of him rose, he'll be squashed again!"

"You wish," Brianha snarled. She nodded at Supertodo, who was holding Al. "Me, I'm thinking of taking a different approach."

"Oh, and that approach would be what? Your own stupidity?" Freewind shot back.

Brianha smirked. "You wish." Al disappeared into the crowd, and they sat there waiting for what stretched out into seemingly forever.

Finally, Al returned. He said something to Brianha, who nodded. "Now, who don't we see just who is stronger?" Ed, golden-eyed and looking very pissed, walked out of the crowd, glaring at the draenei like it was her fault this happened to him. In the end, it probably was her fault.

Freewind laughed again. "You're going to have my own apprentice fight me? What good will that do? I know every trick he's got!" She was caught off-guard by the fist that slammed into her face.

It was Ed's turn to smirk. "You claim to know me, but I think you're just getting started knowing the real Edward Elric."

"Bastard," Freewind hissed at him, punching her hand into the ground. All around them, blood rose.

Brianha whispered something in demonic and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. She smiled in triumph. "This fight decides it," she muttered.

"What do you mean?" Winry asked.

"He's on the breaking point. Here and now, one side or the other is going to win," Brianha explained. When Winry shot her a questioning glare, Brianha explained, "A Felhunter's nose is very sharp. I could only smell one Death Knight presence."

"But couldn't that just be because it's our Ed that's here?" Winry mumbled.

Brianha shook her head. "For the longest time since he arrived, he's smelled of Death and Decay, just like a Death Knight. It's finally starting to wear off as he's coming to terms with what's happened, and willing to fight."

On those words, Ed laughed. When Freewind shot him a questioning look, Ed tried stopping, but the next moment was gone. Freewind felt someone kicking her as she was sent flying.

_How'd the scrub get to be so strong? _Freewind asked herself, wondering where her apprentice had picked up all these moves.

Ed, like he had read her mind, said, "I never could win a fight against my brother, but that's always helped me gain some new tricks that others would never see coming. Tricks that only this side of me knows."

"You runt!" Freewind shouted, lashing out at him as soon as she landed safely on the ground.

Winry and Al laughed, right as Ed was set off on a loose bomb. "WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULDN'T SQUASH AN ANT!" Ed yelled, charging Freewind and digging his axe right into her shoulder.

"I'm thinking we should get him a sword," Al muttered, like the battle had already decided. "The axe probably feels odd to him."

Winry agreed, wondering if she could somehow have a hand in crafting the sword.

Freewind didn't waste a moment in pulling Ed's axe out of her shoulder. Blood spilled, but Freewind didn't seem to notice…not until her arm stopped responding to her commands.

"Oh, the life without an arm," Ed mused. "I've known that life well, along with a leg."

Freewind growled, before shouting to the Scourge behind her, "Kill every last person here, but bring back the objective. We'll need him alive. And destroy the grounds!" With that, Freewind let out a sharp whistle and jumped onto her mount, flying off.

The Scourge charged forward, and no one wasted a moment in fighting against them. Poap and Al had already grabbed the tired Ed, as he had one more fight to face before he could truly help Alphonse and Winry.

_Ed found himself walking across a hill, with a heap of burned wood sitting at the top. Everything here was dark, and strange. Yet somehow, he felt like he had been here before. It seemed…familiar._

"_About time you showed up," a voice from the other side of the field growled. Ed's eyes opened in shock as he found himself staring at his darker, Death Knight, side. EDK shouted, "You're going to die! Here and now!"_

"_Not a chance," Ed replied, already slipping into his normal fighting stance. Then he realized why this arena seemed so familiar. It was Resembool, right near where he had burned his house down so long ago._

_EDK charged, attacking Ed head on. Ed jumped backwards, barely avoiding the death knight's swinging axe. Ed retaliated, by using the force of his jump to launch himself forward, right at EDK as he went in for a punch. EDK avoided it, but Ed used EDK's back as a springboard to launch himself upwards._

_EDK looked upwards as he watched Ed try to land a kick on him, which EDK easily avoided. Ed smirked as he smashed his palms into the ground. "This is Amestris!" Ed explained to EDK as his familiar spear came out of the ground from Ed's transmutation. "My alchemy works here." He charged forward, spear in hand, to try and stab EDK._

_EDK blocked with his own axe, as he smirked. "If you honestly think that toy will do, you're wrong!" EDK pushed Ed, who tripped and fell._

_EDK landed on Ed. "I win," he muttered, raising his axe to fly down on Ed's neck._

It'd been half a day since the Scourge had been defeated, but that didn't stop some of the buildings from being burned, and even more tents being brought to the ground.

Brianha was one of the riders inspecting the destruction from the air, while Winry and Al were looking through the rubble for anything that might help them.

Brianha landed, holding a scroll in her hand. It was what she had written as what happened to the grounds, what still stood and what had burned. "Sad that your tent was lost," Winry told Brianha.

Brianha shrugged. "That just means Soupy and Gavaudan don't have their precious beer. Maybe we can finally get them kicked out of here and into Ironforge."

Al and Winry laughed while Brianha reported of the devastation to the grounds.

Winry picked up a few cups and plates. "Well, we could use everything we can get," she said helpfully.

Al nodded. "I just hope brother's alright. If what Brianha said is true, then the next time he wakes up is when we see which side of him dominated his mind."

"Yea," Winry muttered, looking worried as well.

A guard walked up and asked, "How goes the search?"

"I've recovered a shield," Al called, "But it's charred. It'll need repair before it works properly."

"There's a lot of scrap metal," Winry observed. "It may be possible to use what metal we find to forge new weapons."

The guard nodded. "Take any of the scrap metal to the forge located on the other side of the grounds. They should be able to make something of the metal."

They agreed. Winry went over and started looking through the pile the duo had slowly formed of items that could prove to be useful. Al wordlessly started putting the scrap metal they found throughout the pile onto the shield, Winry following suit.

When they were done, Winry offered, "I'll go ahead and take this stuff to the forge."

"Ok. I'll see if there's anything the rest of this can be used for," Al replied. They both glanced at what remained of Gavaudan's and Supertodo's beer chest, laughing.

Winry picked up the shield, managing to get it balanced after a few moments. She walked towards where she thought the forge was, not entirely sure about if that's where it actually was.

Al started to separate the rest of the items into smaller piles, based on what they were. Silverware, plates, cups, clothing, weapons. Al was surprised the majority of the clothing they scrounged up were only slightly burnt of dented, depending on if it was cloth or not.

Brianha walked back up sometime while he was working. When Al finished, he sighed, wondering what to do. "You'll probably want to take the weapons to a blacksmith," Brianha told Al. She sat down and pulled one of the pieces of cloth towards her, producing a needle and proceeding to fix it.

"Oh yea, you're a tailor," Al muttered in awe.

Brianha nodded. "Yea. Something that isn't fully left alone with my family is the need to be a tailor. I always said I would be different when I was younger, but that never really amounted to much."

Gavaudan came up behind them. "What's up?" he asked the duo.

"How about a hand?" Brianha shot back.

Gavaudan clapped, laughing. "How was that?"

"Not that kind of hand!" Brianha scowled, tossing a fire spell at him. Gavaudan dodged it only slightly, and Brianha made the fire dissipate. "Try that again and I promise next time that fire won't miss."

"Ok, ok, just tell me what I need to do," Gavaudan capitulated.

"Good boy. Now, take those weapons and see if you can't find a blacksmith that might be able to fix them," Brianha ordered.

Gavaudan obeyed, muttering something about how he didn't like being treated like a dog.

Winry and Arcfirice walked up a few minutes later. Brianha had gotten through two of the shirts and a pair of pants. "I heard you gave Gavaudan a good vocal beating," Arcfirice conversed.

Brianha replied, "He needs to understand this isn't a time to be joking around."

"Yes," Arcfirice agreed, "But it's also not a time to get all defensive of the situation. There needs to be a balance, before you drive yourself nuts."

Brianha shrugged, setting aside another shirt. She stood up and shifted the subject, saying, "There's some reason you came over here, so spill."

"Ok, you got me," Arcfirice surrendered. "The four of us are to go to Edward's tent. Poap's request."

Al and Brianha nodded. They set off towards the tent, walking inside just as Poap managed to dodge Ed's axe. "About time you guys arrived!" Poap scowled.

"He's not in a good mood," Brianha muttered.

If Poap heard, he didn't remark over it. "I need each of you to sit in a circle around him. Fast now, and make sure he doesn't hit you."

"The order?" Brianha asked.

Al replied, "Starting from at his head, it needs to go Winry, Brianha, Arcfirice, me." *

They moved into position, sitting where Al instructed them to.

"You guys need to give him some of your magic, to help the side we want to come through," Poap explained, dodging what appeared to be a now-broken chair leg. "I'll be outside." Poap left quickly, and they heard him screaming at the top of his lungs the moment he got outside. Something about killing Ed if they couldn't use him seemed to be the center of his rant.

"Well, we might as well get started," Brianha muttered, ignoring Poap's long-winded rant outside. They each closed their eyes and focused on their magic going to help Ed, loosing track of the world around them.

**/AN**

* This is just a random order I set up. It was originally meant to follow an alchemy circle with the four elements, but I'm not sure where the elements would be placed, so I opted for this instead. (The elements would be represented by the four sitting in the circle.)

Charatcer Info:

Arcfirice: A human mage who agrees to take Winry on as an apprentice. Friends with Siic, Viiky, Shift, and Poap.

**I won't put in character information for Silverstorm just yet, since we haven't really met him****.**

**Please Review! How can I get better without reviews?**

**Oh, and in the review, if you've got any questions about the story, feel free to ask. I'll be putting up a question/answer section soon to answer any holes I may have left in the story that you're curious about. (I know there are holes there.)**

**AN/**


	7. Chapter 7

**/AN**

**As always, I own nothing, no matter how much I wish I did. And EDK is Ed's Death Knight side while Ed is Ed Elric (following the same pattern from the last chapter).**

**Please enjoy this next chapter of Death and Decay!**

**AN/**

Poap calmed down enough, after a few hours of walking around the camp ranting about Ed's condition, to go back inside the tent. He found that Ed had stopped throwing things; whether from it was the lack of things within reach or not remained to be seen. He had taken to shaking instead.

The four sitting around him were starting to sweat or, in Winry's case, were sweating from all the concentration. Poap felt sorry for her, since she was the newest to manipulating the magic, it probably took an even bigger toll on her than it did the others.

_The axe swung down, and Ed fully expected his head to be chopped off. He was preparing for it. EDK's look was purely insane and not much else._

_The axe never met with Ed's neck. Slowly, Ed opened his eyes and found a shield surrounding him._

_A fire spell blasted over his head and sent EDK tumbling backwards. "Hey, brother," Al said, standing a few feet away._

"_Al," Ed muttered, glad to see his brother. "How'd you get here?"_

_Al explained, "Something similar to a transmutation circle. This fight is still yours, but I can help with spells to ward off him." Al motioned to EDK as he tumbled back to his feet._

"_Great, then let's do this." Ed grinned, slamming his hands together and just stood there._

_EDK laughed, shouting, "Fool!" He charged forward._

_Right into a cage._

_Ed was bent, hands on the ground as a cage formed in front of him, trapping EDK inside._

_EDK swung his axe once. Twice. Thrice before breaking through the bars and swinging a fourth time, attempting to chop off Ed's head._

_Ed ducked, activating a second transmutation that caused the ground to heave upwards into a spike that went right through EDK's stomach._

"_Gah!" EDK coughed, blood spilling everywhere. He struggled to break free of the rock spike, but couldn't. He felt his axe drop as he lost blood._

_Ed picked up the axe and said, "I hate doing this, but I can't really use Alchemy to kill you. Not the way I'd like to, anyway." With that, he swung EDK's axe down on his head, chopping head from shoulders._

_There was a huge jolt and Al disappeared. Ed didn't realize until that moment that Al had been chanting through the whole fight in a language he couldn't recognize. There was another upheaval and Ed blacked out._

All five came to at once. The first thing that three of the five did was tense, not knowing what the result of the fight was.

Winry smiled when she saw Ed look around. "Geez, my body hurts. What's been going on since all that happened to me?" Ed asked, stretching his limbs one by one.

Everyone cheered, and Poap ran out of the tent to report the good news.

The other five left a few moments later, helping Ed as they could. Brianha asked, "You have a mount?"

Ed pulled out two whistles. Brianha examined each one and nodded, before turning and heading toward King Wrynn's tent.

"You've got a weird mentor," Ed muttered to Al.

Al chuckled. "You get use to it after a while."

Winry smiled. "It's just good to have you back, Ed. Now, next question."

"What's that?" Ed asked Winry, blushing as Winry hugged him.

"How do we get home?" Winry stated bluntly. "I'm sure everyone at home is worried about us."

"Geez, you're right," Al agreed. "Something tells me that if we do get back, it's going to be to a lot of scolding by Colonel Mustang."

"Speaking of which," Ed contemplated. "How did we get here in the first place?"

All of them stopped, not finding a suitable answer. "The last thing I remember when we were in Amestris was being in Dublith."

"I remember going to sleep at home," Winry mumbled, eyes closed. "The next thing I knew, Siic, Viiky, and Shift were asking me if I was ok."

They heard a huge rumbling sound, and everyone in camp turned south, the general direction the sound came from.

"What was that?" Al asked, as they heard another one.

A horn was blown and a voice from above shouted, using magic to amplify it from the looks of it, "The whole army is coming this way, and they've got a lot of help!"

"Oh, geez. Why now?" Arcfirice growled, doing something a few feet away that looked like doodling in the snow.

Brianha ran up with Supertodo, Microsak, and Gavaudan behind. "Did I hear that right?" she asked them.

Ed replied, "Unless what you heard had to do with something pleasant, probably not."

There was another rumble, but this time the ground shook with it. "What is that?" Gavaudan grumbled, falling to the ground.

Microsak replied, sarcastically, "The Nerubians are dancing and doing a very horrible job at being quiet and still. WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING ON!"

"Nerubians…" Brianha muttered. Her eyes opened in shock and she shouted to the nearest guard, "We need to get everyone out of there now! The Nerubians are trying to put this whole place under! If the Lich King gets here and slams the ground with Frostmourne, we're all dead!"

"Twice for some of us…" muttered a very aggravated Gavaudan.

Brianha and Microsak rolled their eyes, but were satisfied when the guard ran off to warn others of the impending doom.

"How long do we have?" asked Supertodo.

Brianha shrugged. "If we knew how much of the area they've already covered, and how fast they were working, it'd be possible to calculate. We don't know either, though."

There was an even bigger rumble, sending everyone falling. Brianha looked up and groaned. "Scratch that. They must be near done."

She pointed in the direction the army was coming from, and it became apparent that most of them had already arrived, and that the Lich King was nearly there.

"Why take such a long time?" Gavaudan asked. "He could show up when he's ready."

Brianha rolled her eyes. "Imagine you're the Lich King and you told the Nerubians to dig out the whole Argent Tournament. No doubt he told them to have it done before he arrived on griffin-back or something."

Gavaudan shrugged, but everyone stood up and slowly made their way over to where the Alliance and Horde were gathering.

King Wrynn and Thrall stood at the front of the group, with each of their advisors standing nearby, and the fighters directly behind them. Ed, Al, Winry, and Brianha were all standing within attack range of the King, in case someone on the Lich King's side tried something. Supertodo, Cyclone, and Shift were near one edge, while Gavaudan, Arcfirice, and Viiky were on the other. Microsak was standing with the King, while everyone else was scattered around the group.

The Lich King landed just as they watched a Nerubian come up from underneath. "The preparationssssss are done," the Nerubian hissed, bowing.

"What do you want, Arthas?" King Wrynn asked when everything fell dead quiet.

The Lich King laughed, making a lot of people wince and cover their ears. "What do you think I want?"

Thrall retorted, "You're never going to take any more of our fighters."

"I don't need to," The Lich King replied. "You've got plenty of Death Knights amongst your ranks. I can make them fight at my will if they so wish it."

Brianha growled something quickly in demonic, which Al barely managed to translate to, 'Keep an eye on Ed. If he's planning to try anything, no doubt your brother will be among the first to loose it.'

"It's not going to be that easy to take our fighters from us," King Wrynn answered, calm as ever. "Each of them has earned the Alliance's, or the Horde's, trust." It was apparent he only mentioned the Horde because Thrall was within hearing range. "They are loyal fighters to their side now, and won't follow you any longer."

The Lich King laughed again, making even more people wince. "You are a genuine fool. I pulled Death Knights from your rank once, and I can easily do it again." He held up Frostmourne and an orb appeared. An ice blue orb that appeared sinister and controlling at the same time.

A pulse was sent out from it, and every single Death Knight except for Ed fell over, gripping their heads in pain. Brianha looked around and whispered a demon curse, a lot of warlocks saying it with her, as they watched each Death Knight fight their inner self.

The explanation for Ed was easy. When earning many questioning glances, like they were waiting for Ed to follow suit, he simply said, "I already defeated my Death Knight half. I'm on the Alliance for good."

"Maybe you can help out the other Death Knights," Microsak suggested.

Each one stood up, slowly at first, but soon became a steady stream.

Everyone stood in silence, waiting to see what the Death Knights would do. Some of them launched themselves at friends, and others cut those ones off.

A group of druids, Shift among them, took to the air to see if they could count how many were on each side. Meanwhile, the rest of the Alliance and Horde took to fighting amongst their own, easily being able to tell who was on which side.

Brianha sighed in relief when she saw Gavaudan was still on their side. They fought side by side for a little while, Brianha seeing Ed and Al, Winry and Arcfirice, protecting each other with their own abilities.

Then the earth shook again, and cracked. Holes started opening as Horde and Alliance alike started falling through the ground. Some stared, others freaked, the rest slowly looked in the direction the cracks came from, and saw that the Lich King slammed Frostmourne into the ground a second time, and the whole thing shattered.

Brianha pulled out her Hearthstone, yelling, "Grab hold!" Gavaudan, Ed, Al, Winry, and Supertodo managed to grab it. They hit the ground and Brianha activated the Hearthstone, hoping it would work fast enough for them to get out of there.

**/AN**

**Cliffhangers are the best…when you're the one writing them. Rofl**

**A special thanks goes out to all of my in-game WoW friends who are reading this. Yea, you guys know who you are.**

**And the only reason everyone didn't grab hold of Brianha's Hearthstone is because they either had their own, or weren't close enough to her.**

**NOTE: Due to my joining NaNoWriMo, all my stories are going on hold until the end of November. Wish me luck with writing 50k words in a month! (lol)**

**AN/**


	8. Chapter 8

**/AN**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and I don't own World of Warcraft, though I do play Brianha in-game.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**AN/**

Al was the first one to open his eyes. He looked around, sighing in relief. They were in Dalaran.

Winry was the next one to open her eyes, followed by Gavaudan, Ed, Brianha, and Supertodo. Each one had their own ways to show relief. Once everyone released their grip on the Hearthstone, Brianha put it back in her bag. "I hope everyone else is alright," Brianha muttered, looking in the general direction of the Argent Tournament.

"We'll want to get back to Stormwind," Gavaudan stated. "There may be something there that'll tell us what happened."

The expressions easily stated that they didn't believe what Gavaudan said, but no one argued. They went to the portal and walked through one by one. Once the group of six were standing outside the Mage's Tower, Winry pulled out a weapon and handed it to Ed. Ed took it and pulled the cloth off. "You made this?" Ed asked, staring at the sword.

Winry nodded. "Al and I thought you might do better with a sword instead of an axe."

"Thanks." Ed grinned, putting the sword away. "I'll have to practice with it before I actually use it, though."

They started walking, on their way to the Trade District, when everything shook.

"It can't be the Nerubians!" Supertodo shouted, landing on the ground.

Al screamed, "Earthquake!"

The moment the earthquake was done; Brianha shook her head and asked Al, "You felt that also, didn't you?"

"Felt what?" Supertodo asked.

"You mean that surge of energy?" Al responded, ignoring Supertodo's remark. "Yea, I did. I couldn't tell where it came from, though."

"Neither could I," Brianha replied.

Winry looked between the two, asking, "What was that earthquake about?"

Brianha shook her head, trying to think. "Gavaudan, can you tell me when the last earthquake was?"

"A few days ago," Gavaudan replied, puzzled. "Why? What's wrong?"

"These earthquakes, they've been going on for a while now," Brianha muttered. She spun around and charged for the King's Chambers. Everyone else scrambled to follow.

Ed shouted, "You think she's on to something?"

"Who knows," Supertodo replied. "Sometimes she just jumps ahead of herself and misses a step along the way."

Winry asked Al, "What about that magic that Brianha asked you about?"

"We've been traveling for awhile," Al explained. "Like Brianha said, these earthquakes have been going on for about as long. At first, they weren't very hard, people hardly noticed them. We're not sure what happened, but they suddenly became more noticeable. Brianha believes that somehow the Twisting Nether is involved with causing these earthquakes."

"The Twisting Nether?" Ed muttered.

Al nodded. "The Twisting Nether is made up of a bunch of demonic energies. It's where warlock minions reside before they're summoned. It's also from here that Brianha believes travel to other worlds is possible. She claims that if you were to go through the Dark Portal, you'd enter and leave the Twisting Nether."

"So the reason you and Brianha would feel it would be because you rely on demonic energies," Winry guessed. She told Ed, "That's one of the first things Arcfirice taught me. He said it'd come in handy."

Al agreed. "Brianha also stated that it's a theory that we ended up here because somehow we traveled through the Twisting Nether."

"But, how does traveling through the Twisting Nether get us our bodies back?" Ed asked.

"I'm not sure on that myself, but my theory is that these are just bodies made of the Twisting Nether's energy to support us while we're here," Al explained. The silence that followed left them wondering what would happen when the body started to reject the soul.

"Run!" a voice shouted. One of the children ran right past the group as they neared Old Town. The kid looked scared, and this only hastened the group's pace even more.

Brianha asked, "Hear that?" Everyone paused, and the sounds of a bear could be heard coming from the King's Chambers. They entered and, sure enough, found a bear. They watched as it changed into a cat and launched itself at one of the guards.

Gavaudan did something, and the cat stopped, stepping backwards and writhing before finally collapsing.

"Druid," Brianha stated. "Can't be Horde."

"He was found right outside Goldshire," the guard that the druid attacked explained. "We brought him here so he could wait for King Wrynn's return. Up until a few minutes ago, he was unconscious."

Brianha walked forward, grabbing the druid by his neck, and threatened, "If you don't change back to your normal form, you're going to have a lot more problems to deal with than trying to escape."

The cat laughed. "Bitch! You honestly think you'll be able to stop me?"

"No way," Al muttered, staring at the cat. "I recognize that voice."

"Damn right," Ed growled.

Winry looked at the two, and asked, "What do you mean? Who is that?"

The cat looked up and laughed. "Well, if it isn't the Fullmetal Pipsqueak!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULDN'T TAKE YOU ON!" Ed shouted.

The cat changed back into a human transvestite with spiky green hair that made him look like a palm tree. "We were wondering where you got off too," Envy told him.

Brianha stared at him for a moment, before shaking her head. "Has anyone else heard of a Human Druid before?"

"Has anyone heard of a Worgen Death Knight?" Gavaudan retorted, making them laugh.

Brianha paused. She turned to the guard and asked, "How long ago was it that you found him?"

"Right after the earthquake," the guard replied immediately.

Brianha looked at the group, like she was fitting pieces of a puzzle together.

Supertodo asked, "You don't seriously think the earthquakes have something to do with this, do you?"

"It would make sense," Brianha stated. She looked at Al and asked, "Remember when I told you about how I found you? That was right after an earthquake as well. Two in quick succession, actually."

Gavaudan blinked. "The Twisting Nether?" he asked.

Brianha nodded. "The Twisting Nether. There's something causing the earthquakes, but the Twisting Nether is pulling people from their world to ours. I bet if we were to ask Viiky, Siic, and Shift, they'd say they found Winry after and earthquake."

"But there've been a lot of earthquakes," Al pointed out.

Brianha nodded. She looked at Envy, asking, "If you really are the latest one here, who else has disappeared from your world?"

"You honestly think I'm going to tell you that?" Envy retorted, laughing. Brianha's hand went up in flame, but that didn't seem to make him talk.

"It's no use trying to threaten it out of him," Ed explained. "He's pretty much as close to crazy as you can get."

Brianha pushed him away, saying, "Then we'll just have to see for ourselves." She looked up and asked, "Now, what are we going to do about the earthquakes?"

"Something's going to happen," Supertodo reasoned. "It's impossible to say what, though."

"You figure that out on your own?" a voice taunted from behind the group. They turned as a Worgen Rogue showed up. "You're sober, so that must mean that your booze stocks have been burnt."

"It's actually kinda sad," Brianha replied. "It was fun to see if they would notice I set their beer on fire."

Supertodo shrugged. "Just another reason to visit Ironforge. Why are you here, Silverstorm?"

"Why do you think?" he answered.

"Not tea and cookies," Brianha retorted. She grabbed at Envy, who had been trying to leave, and hissed at him, "You're not going anywhere. Gavaudan, help me take this one to the Stockade."

"I don't think the Stockade will hold him for very long," Al muttered, while Ed and Winry looked at them in confusion.

Brianha shrugged. "Why do you think I'm having Gavaudan come with me?"

"You're not making me run guard duty, are you?" Gavaudan groaned.

"Exactly. I think you get smarter every day," Brianha replied. She smirked, asking, "What? Too chicken to do it?"

"Of course not!" Gavaudan retorted. They walked out of the room and back into Stormwind, carrying a struggling Envy between them.

"The Stockade?" Winry asked Alphonse, the trio ignoring Supertodo and Silverstorm, who were currently giving each other death glares.

Al nodded. "The Stockade is the dungeon, basically. That's what they call it here. Not only will Envy have a hard time escaping from there, but maybe they'll be able to get some sort of information out of him."

"And if they don't?" Ed asked.

"He probably won't walk free until they do," Al stated.

Winry looked after the trio, sighing. "I wonder what that must be like, not being able to walk free."

Al shuddered, remembering the suit of armor his soul had been occupying until they arrived in Azeroth.

"Well, there may be others," Ed said. "If it's true that Envy showed up, then maybe other Homunculi showed as well."

"Good point!" Al exclaimed.

There was a crashing behind them, and they looked to see Silverstorm and Supertodo holding each other, both one movement away from killing the other. "You two have serious problems," Al stated simply, before leaving. Silverstorm and Supertodo stared after him in amazement, as did Winry and Ed.

"Al! Wait!" Ed called, catching up to his brother. "What was that? You didn't even try to do anything about it!"

Al shrugged. "I guess Brianha did rub off on me a little bit. At least enough to be able to tell when a situation is hopeless to try stopping."

"Yea, but I think Brianha would've tried anyway," Winry muttered, looking at the two as they continued on with their fight.

Al didn't reply, but rather sent a blast of fire at both of them. They managed to dodge, not killing the other. "You two really need to work out your issues," Al stated. Winry and Ed looked surprised.

"He's changed a lot," Winry muttered. They walked out the chambers, heading for the inn to settle in for the night.

They ran into Brianha on the way there. Explaining the situation, Brianha gave Al gold to cover the expenses for all four of them, before going to try and cool down the situation.

"Told you," Winry muttered. Ed and Al chuckled. They paid for the rooms and settled in for the night. Brianha came back muttering about how she hated rogues, but didn't explain what happened.

They all went to bed for the night, not realizing what could end up happening in the nighttime when everyone was sleeping…

**/AN**

**If you are wondering why I made Envy a Druid, I've got to wonder if you've been on crack. In other totally unrelated news, I'm having trouble figuring out how to get everyone back to Amestris. Ideas? Please tell me! For the love of all that is good!  
And Yes, Supertodo and Silverstorm hate each other…ok, not really. It's a love/hate relationship, let's put it that way.**

**R&R please!**

**AN/**


	9. Chapter 9

**/AN**

**Another chapter! I actually got so bored in school I grabbed one of my notebooks and wrote this chapter out.**

**AN/**

"Edward?" the younger Elric brother, a suit of armor with a snake winding around a cross on his shoulder, called out. "Brother!"

Al shot up in the bed, looking around the room he got at the inn. He saw Edward sleeping in the other bed. There was a knocking on the door and Winry walked in.

"Bad dreams?" she asked Al, sitting down.

"Yes," Alphonse answered. "I dreamt I was back in that suit of armor. It's made me wonder, what will happen when we get back to Amestris? Will Brother and I get to keep our bodies, or will we be stuck with our old ones?"

Winry didn't reply, but her face showed concern about what Al just said.

Ed mumbled before rolling to the other side of the bed and falling silent.

Al slid out of his bed and pulled on his shoes, along with his gloves and helm.

"Where are you going?" Winry asked.

Al replied, "To talk to Envy."

Winry stood up and left, just to return wearing her shoes. "I'm coming with you," she stated. "Don't argue."

They left and made their way to the Stockade. "Volmat," Al whispered as his imp appeared by his side.

They entered, and Al sighed at the sleeping figure of Gavaudan sitting next to one of the cages. Inside the cage, Envy could be seen sleeping.

"So Homunculi do sleep," Al stated.

Envy grumbled, "I'm not sleeping. What do you want?"

Al raised an eyebrow, but sat down in front of the cage. "I want to know what's been happening in Amestris."

"What makes you think I'll tell you?" Envy replied.

Al's hand caught fire, as Al explained, "Alchemy doesn't work here. I think it would be safe to assume one hit would kill you."

"Then do it," Envy stated. "At least I'd get to leave this place."

Al paused, surprised by Envy's willingness to die. "Truth is," Envy continued, "I already know I can die only one time." He sat up and showed Al a bandaged hand. "They shot me before pushing me in here. The wound didn't close like it normally would."

Al looked at Gavaudan before sighing. "Winry, don't tell anyone what I'm about to do," he said. He walked up to the cage and heated up the lock. In the cool night air, it didn't take long to cool down again.

That'll take to long," Winry hissed. She walked up next to him and snapped her finger. The lock froze, and Al heated it back up.

"You're willing to be an accomplice?" Al asked her.

Winry looked at Envy, who was watching them. She nodded, freezing the lock again. Soon, the door swung open without a problem. When it squeaked, all three looked at Gavaudan, sighing in relief when he didn't wake.

"Why?" Envy asked as he stepped out of the cage.

Al looked at him. "This isn't right. We're both different, between you and me, but also between everyone else here. We've lost everything we knew."

Envy blinked, before turning to leave. "I owe you for this," he said, turning into a cat and running for the Valley of Heroes.

"Did we do the right thing?" Winry asked as they went back to the inn.

"I don't' know," Al replied. They went back to their rooms without another word.

The next morning was full of commotion. Brianha had been chewing out Gavaudan, until they were called to talk to King Wrynn, who had arrived the night before. Everyone was glad to know he was unharmed from the Nerubian attack at the Argent Tournament. Al, Ed, and Winry went with the duo.

"Alphonse, Edward, and Winry. I want you three to help in the search for the druid that escaped." King Wrynn turned his gaze to Brianha and Gavaudan. "You two need to do something about the Cult spreading rumors and recruiting citizens."

"Sir!" all of them shouted, leaving. They went in different directions, Brianha and Gavaudan heading for Old Town while Ed, Al, and Winry went to the Stockade.

Ed stopped when they were passing the Trade District. "Ed?" Al asked, turning to look at him.

"I was just thinking," Ed said. He looked at them. "How did Envy escape? He didn't know about how to use anything in this world. The lock, too, was probably enchanted so it couldn't be broken from the inside."

"You're suspecting foul play?" Winry asked him.

Ed nodded. "Where were you two last night?"

"What?" Al and Winry asked.

Al said, "You think we did it?"

"I'm not sure. I woke up last night and saw that both of you were gone. Now, Envy's disappeared…" Ed stated, never finishing the sentence.

They stood there, silent. "Ok, yes," Al confessed. "I freed Envy. Seeing him in that cage, I couldn't take it."

Ed sighed. "Then let's hope they can't catch you."

"You mean…?" Winry started to ask.

Ed smiled. "If he doesn't get caught, he won't get caught."

**/AN**

**Short chapter is short. I could've sworn it would be longer when I was writing it. Well, hopefully we'll get back to the action soon, including the Cataclysm. Don't expect Envy to be the last being from Amestris to show, though.**

**R&R please!**

**AN/**


	10. Chapter 10

**/AN**

**School Boredom, so here's a chapter.**

**Also note that I'm placing a poll on my user asking you guys, my readers, what stories you want me to continue writing ASAP. Please go and vote. :D**

**REALIZE THIS: Even though the Cataclysm has happened in-game, it hasn't happened here yet…but I've got big plans for it to be involved.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**AN/**

There hadn't been any progress in finding Envy. None of the other Alliance cities reported seeing the druid, and for this Alphonse felt thankful. The case was baffling more than just the group trying to hunt him down, though.

"We can't figure out where he went once he left the cell," Edward stated.

Alphonse sighed in relief, but everyone must have taken it for exhaustion at the case. "We'll find him, don't worry!" one of the guards called out.

"YES!" a very familiar voice roared from the back of the room.

Alphonse and Edward turned, just to find themselves caught in a bear hug, courtesy of Major Armstrong. "Don't worry, Elric brothers, we will find the Homunculi and find our way back home!"

"Can't…breathe!" Edward managed to get out. Major Armstrong released them and they fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

A second voice said, "King Wrynn did explain that we might see familiar faces." Roy Mustang, a man with black hair and black eyes, walked up, standing next to the Major. Next to the Major, he appeared to be shorter than normal, but he was taller than the Death Knight sitting at his feet. "Good to know you got your body parts back."

The duo didn't mention about the possibility that these may just be constructed bodies. Alphonse had to admit that he already felt himself being rejected from the fake body, but he wasn't willing to tell anyone just yet.

"Is there anyone else we need to know about?" Edward growled.

"Yes," a female voice said. Izumi Curtis walked forward, causing Edward to groan.

"Ok, how long have you guys been here?" He retorted.

"Quite a while," Mustang replied. "I was in the middle of a bunch of mountains. Found my way to a group of dwarves, who took me to their village."

"Kharanos," Alphonse added. At Mustang's questioning look, Alphonse explained, "The dwarves call their main city Ironforge, and outside of that in Dun Morogh, there's Kharanos."

Mustang nodded. "That sounds about right."

"A group of Draenei found me near their city, The Exodar!" Major Armstrong declared.

Izumi claimed, "The Night Elves found me and took me to Darnassus."

Edward nodded. He sighed, but felt Mustang's observing eye on him. "Now, you want to tell us how you came to be a Death Knight, Fullmetal?" He asked.

"Um, well, about that…" Edward started, not really wanting to admit he didn't remember much of what happened in the past year the Elric Brothers have been on Azeroth.

Alphonse cut across for him. "It was one of the other Death Knights. She fell back under the Lich King's control and took him with her to Icecrown Citadel. The rest in blatant."

Mustang nodded. "Well, there's not much we can do with the Lich King. We might as well focus on finding Envy."

"Who put you in charge?" Edward challenged.

"King Wrynn," Mustang replied without pause.

Edward sighed. "Well, good luck. The trail has practically run cold."

Winry ran up, gasping for breath. "Still no luck," she groaned. "If he really did manage to escape in the middle of the night, then there's not a very high chance someone was up to see it."

"Well, I'd ask Gavaudan, but…" Edward said, not finishing the sentence. Everyone knew what was at the end of it, though.

Mustang turned around. "Well, we might as well start looking," he stated. He looked at Edward. "What information have you found out so far?"

"Rusted lock," Edward replied, pointing at the lock of the cell. "Outside of that, it's impossible to tell where he went."

Alphonse felt a stab of energy and gasped, right as an earthquake started. Everyone fell to the ground, hoping the structure would hold against the fierceness of the earthquake.

It wasn't long until the earthquake ended, but it was easy to agree they were taking longer to dull down. Alphonse was about to say something, when they heard someone shout. A guard ran into the room and reported, "A mysterious figure just fled the scene."

"What way?" Mustang demanded.

"Towards the Valley of Heroes," the guard stated.

No one waited for an order. Edward, Alphonse, Winry, and Izumi were already heading out the door. Mustang and Major Armstrong followed not far behind.

The Valley of Heroes the figure may have been trying to head, but he wasn't having much success. Edward, Alphonse, and Winry chased him into – and cornered him – in The Park.

"Greed?" Edward asked, seeing the familiar Homunculi staring back at them.

Greed smirked. "Well, well, looks like you guys are alive," he said. "So, what happened to Envy and Wrath?"

"Envy's flown the coop, but what do you mean Wrath?" Alphonse demanded.

Edward had paused, like there was a memory trying to fight its way to the surface, but it wouldn't come all the way. He shook his head, saying, "We don't know anything about Wrath being here!"

Greed shrugged. "Well, I'm just pointing it out."

"Wait, does that mean you know who else would have shown up?" Winry asked.

Greed nodded. "There's you three, the Colonel, the Major, Envy, Wrath, and myself."

"And you showed up right after an earthquake," Alphonse muttered.

Edward nodded. "It's a safe assumption that the earthquakes have something to do with what's going on. But how can they be pulling us through?"

"Well, we're not going to find out just sitting around," Mustang claimed, joining the group. "The big question right now is if you're willing to help us."

"I've already explained this once," Greed replied. "I don't help others; I have minions to do that for me."

"Well, you're going to have a tough time getting out of the city," Edward retorted. "There are guards and other explorers from here to any of the exits, and there's only one that'll actually lead you out of the city."

Alphonse had to resist a sigh, since he knew that there were more than one exit, but they all lead out of Stormwind, most of them just led to the other cities.

"Well, if you're not planning to come with us in peace," Mustang stated. He flipped his hand upwards and snapped his fingers. Fire appeared and flew at Greed.

Greed barely managed to dodge. "What's that for?" Greed shouted.

Alphonse sighed. "Let's just cut to the chase. You've only got one life here. We know that from what happened with Envy." He looked at Mustang, saying, "You're also dealing with three ranged and a melee. I don't think the odds are very much in your favor."

"Who're you calling a melee?" Edward growled, obviously thinking it had something to do with his height.

"Melee is a close-ranged fighter, brother," Alphonse explained.

Greed stated, "Well, I'm still not going to help you guys. But if you're willing to become my minions, I might."

"Not a chance," Mustang replied. He snapped his fingers again, managing to hit Greed's arm.

Greed fell to the ground, but laughed all the same. He cast some sort of spell and the fire was gone.

"He's a paladin," Winry said.

Edward smiled. "Well, do we have orders to take him to King Wrynn?"

"Not that I'm aware," Mustang replied.

"Then why don't we pay him a surprise visit," Edward stated, pulling out his sword. "With this guy in tow. Maybe we can get something out of him."

"You're going to have to try better than that!" Greed shouted. He flung himself at Edward, and felt something hit his side. He watched as ice grew there, looking at Winry. There was a Water Elemental sitting next to her, and both were attacking Greed. Mustang had already flung out another fire attack, while Alphonse started whispering in demonic. He shot a Shadow Bolt at Greed.

Edward walked up to the immobile Homunculi, asking, "Well, you going to come with us?"

Greed tried hitting Edward with an attack, but felt he was reacting slower than before. He looked up at Edward, but they had already started binding him.

Brianha and Gavaudan chose this moment to run up, right as another earthquake started. All of them collapsed to the ground, waiting for it to end.

"How's the Cult going?" Edward growled once it had finished.

Brianha sighed. "No luck," she answered. "We've been reassigned to help you guys with finding the druid. Looks like you guys found a paladin, though."

"He showed up during the last earthquake," Alphonse explained.

Brianha nodded. "It's probably safe to assume the one that just happened brought someone over also."

"What do you mean brought someone over?" Greed asked.

"We are not required to answer your questions," Brianha hissed at him. She glared at Gavaudan when he looked like he was about to answer.

They left, heading for the Stormwind Keep. Edward still couldn't shake the feeling that a memory was trying to rise to the surface, but it was still failing.

**/AN**

**A lot of new character introductions, from Major Armstrong to Greed. I had fun with this chapter simply for the fact Mustang showed.**

Izumi Curtis and Major Armstrong – Warriors

Mustang – Mage

Greed – Paladin

**This is a class guide for the chapter so you guys weren't confused about who was what. The only reason I skimmed out on Izumi and Major Armstrong is because I've never played a Warrior…I've never played a Paladin either, but…I'll still try.**

**R&R please!**

**AN/**


	11. Chapter 11

**/AN**

**Happy Christmas (or would it be Happy Winter Veil?) Please enjoy this chapter, and hope all you WoW players are enjoying Cataclysm as much as I am!**

**And I thought I said this, but apparently I didn't. The Greed I'm talking about is Lingreed. So, the question is if we'll see Ling…lol**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I only write fanfictions about them.**

**AN/**

The group arrived in Stormwind Keep to an uproar. There was another earthquake as they entered the actual Keep. It may have been becoming routine, but the moment the earthquake started, everyone grew still. The moment it was over, they started moving again.

"I've been expecting you," King Wrynn stated.

"Soupy," Brianha said. "Silverstorm."

True enough, standing a few feet away, glaring daggers at each other, were the Worgen Rogue and Draenei Paladin. Their gazes broke apart, though, as they greeted Brianha.

Everyone bowed, Mustang pushing Greed to the ground in the process.

"Is this the new one?" King Wrynn asked, looking at Greed.

Edward replied, "Yes. He showed up three earthquakes ago. In the Stormwind Stockade."

King Wrynn nodded. He was about to make a suggestion when there was a roar. Bounding towards them was a cat, one that Alphonse immediately recognized. The cat changed, and Envy was standing there.

"Greed, long time," Envy stated, not looking concerned in the slightest about standing in the same room with a lot of people intent on catching the druid.

Greed smirked. "Been a while, Envy. What're you doing here?"

"Pick up a delivery," Envy replied, shrugging. He launched himself forward, catching everyone by surprise, and grabbed Greed by the neckline of his clothes, and charged out of the Stormwind Stockade.

"After them!" King Wrynn roared.

No one wasted a moment. Supertodo and Gavaudan were already running, everyone else quickly following them. By the time they reached the Trade District, though, Envy and Greed were no where to be seen.

"I really hate that druid," Brianha muttered.

"Good, you brought him," the female sitting next to a lake stated. She smirked. Unlike most females, she wasn't wearing a dress. She was sporting a long-sleeved shirt and pants, with a dagger resting on her hip.

Envy smiled up at him. "It's only thanks to these earthquakes that we can reunite the group. Might as well get rid of Greed while we're at it."

"Now, what's going on here?" Greed stated. "I was having a fine time where I was."

"Oh, shut it," Envy growled.

"Envy, let Greed speak," the female stated.

"Thank you, Lust," Greed replied. "Like I was saying, I was fine where I was. It's not like I know anything about this place."

"Greed, you may not, but we do," Lust stated. "We've been here long enough to know what's going on."

"So what about Wrath?" Greed asked.

Envy snarled, "He's still under the control of the Lich King. Shouldn't be too much longer before the Fullmetal Pipsqueak realizes this and tries to help him."

Greed laughed. "Well, I think I'm going to enjoy myself a bit before we get started."

"You're not saying you're going to help us, are you?" Lust asked.

"Why not?" Greed replied.

The other two didn't reply, and Greed walked off.

That night, Edward kept twitching while he dreamed. He kept muttering also. Alphonse watched him, not being able to sleep. Part of it was due to the fact that he had just gotten back to this body. He was being rejected, slowly but surely.

"Gah!" Edward shouted, waking up.

"Brother, are you ok?" Alphonse asked.

Edward looked at him, before saying, "Huh? Oh, yea. I'm fine."

"It doesn't look like it," Alphonse said.

Edward didn't reply, so Alphonse continued, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Edward replied again. Alphonse still wasn't convinced.

"Mew?" a cat jumped onto Alphonse's bed, purring. The cat was pretty much white, and didn't look very big.

Edward stared at the cat. "Where'd that come from?"

"I bought him," Alphonse replied, "While we were coming back." Alphonse pet the kitty, smiling.

Edward sighed. "You're not going to be able to keep it."

"Why not?" Alphonse retorted.

"We're going to be leaving," Edward answered. "Someday, we're going to be going back to Amestris. I don't know when or how, but we _are_ going back."

Edward said it with such conviction Alphonse found that he couldn't reply. Alphonse looked at the cat and kept petting it, though. "Brother, get some sleep," Alphonse said at last. "We're going to need it if we're going to find Envy and Greed."

Edward nodded. He laid down, but didn't go back to sleep. After a while, he heard Alphonse do the same, but by then he was so tired he slipped into unconsciousness.

_Edward was back at Icecrown. He was looking out over the courtyard, where the Alliance and Horde tried in vain to strike down the Lich King's forces._

_He wasn't sure how long he'd been crouching there, but he was finally called off duty for some more hands-on stuff. He walked into the Lich King's chamber, another Death Knight there already. Edward bowed, the second Death Knight following._

_He couldn't remember what the Lich King said, but the next moment he was heading for the Argent Tournament with this mysterious Death Knight in tow._

_He looked back after a while, and found that staring back at him was Fuhrer King Bradley. It was as soon as he recognized this he felt himself get stabbed._

Edward shot up for the second time in as many hours. He realized he was in a cold sweat, and breathing heavily.

He looked at Alphonse. Alphonse was sleeping peacefully, the cat curled up next to him. Edward slid quietly off the bed and slipped out of the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" someone asked Edward as he inched downstairs.

Edward looked at Mustang, saying, "I need some air. We're not going to get attack-" but was cut off by another earthquake. They got to the ground, and waited for it to past. It was around a minute before the earthquake stopped.

"You were saying?" Mustang said to Edward.

"I'm getting some air. It's not like I'm going to get attacked by walking outside," Edward finished, and walked out of the inn. He sat on the edge of the nearby fountain, looking up at the sky.

He was deep in thought, and anyone that would've passed by would be able to tell. Edward knew that Fuhrer King Bradley was Wrath, and from what Greed said, he was here. So why were memories of when he was under the Lich King's control coming back to him? Was it really possible his Death Knight self was somehow waking up?

No, it couldn't be that. Edward shook his head, not wanting to think about it. He killed his Death Knight self, he couldn't wake up. He faced the general direction of Icecrown, thinking about it some more. He managed to piece everything together and groaned. Wrath was turned into a Death Knight as well. He didn't know how long it had been, though. Wrath may not be there anymore.

Edward stood up. He had to try and see if it was true. Even if that meant doing something crazy. He looked at the inn, making sure no one was looking out the window at that particular moment, before heading for the dock. He wasn't going to let anyone know where he went or what he was up to, for their own safety.

**/AN**

**I'm the first one to admit, I don't like what Ed's doing, but I'm just the writer. I don't get a say in it.**

**Edward~ Yes you do.**

**Me~ I SAY I DON'T SO I DON'T!**

**Edward~ Geez! Then why am I a Death Knight?**

**Me~ Because I had no say in it.**

**Everyone~ …**

**Me~ Oh, and FYI: Lust is a rogue.**

**R&R Please!**

**AN/**


	12. Chapter 12

**/AN**

**I have suddenly been deprived of creative brain cells. I'm reading my state's Drivers Handbook and it's killing me, so I apologize in advance if the next few chapters aren't as good as normal.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**AN/**

Alphonse woke up to find the White Kitten licking his face. The kitten mewed and purred as it stuck its face against his.

Alphonse pet the White Kitten absently, realizing what had happened. He was probably going to be the first one to be rejected from the body, since he had the most changes.

"I got something!" Brianha's voice shouted from outside. The unmistakable growls of Khaamon came from outside as well.

Alphonse ran over to the window and looked down.

"Alphonse, come on!" Brianha shouted. She blew one of her many whistles and her Deathcharger showed.

"What's going on?" Alphonse asked.

"Ed's gone missing," Brianha answered.

Alphonse was downstairs in a minute, ready to go on his own mount. "Khaamon, follow the scent," Brianha instructed. The Felhunter sniffed at the ground before growling and running for the docks.

"Don't tell me," Gavaudan muttered from behind as they stopped at the last dock – the one that led for Northrend.

"But why would he want to go back?" Alphonse asked.

Brianha shook her head. "Maybe the Lich King's hold was stronger than we could ever imagine. In any case, we need to follow him."

The two nodded. Winry chose that moment to run up, saying, "Let me come with you!"

"No," Brianha said sternly. Before Winry could interject, Brianha stated, "I need someone to report this to King Wrynn. Winry, we're putting our faith in you to do this and have him send more forces. You can come with them."

Winry nodded, a determined look coming over her face. The boat arrived and they parted, Winry heading for Stormwind Keep, Alphonse, Gavaudan, and Brianha getting on the boat.

They were joined by Supertodo and Cyclone by the time the boat departed. Many greetings and feelings of relief were met by the latter showing up. "It's been hard," Cyclone said at one point, "But some of us did manage it. Soupy heard the ruckus you were making this morning and we followed you."

"For once," Brianha said to Supertodo, "I am going to thank you."

Supertodo laughed. "For once? You thank me a lot."

Everyone fell into silence after the playful retort, wondering how bad Northrend had become, and what reason Edward had for returning.

"Alphonse! Hey, Al!" Brianha was shouting at him. Alphonse opened his eyes and shook his head, looking around. They were on the dock, Alphonse leaning against one of the boxes. "Geez, about time," Brianha said, looking at him sternly.

"Is he all right?" Supertodo called.

Brianha replied, "He is now."

"When did we arrive?" Alphonse asked, trying to clear his head.

Brianha glanced up at the sky, saying, "About a half-hour ago. Is there something you're not telling us?"

"No," Alphonse replied, the lie coming readily to his lips.

Brianha looked at him skeptically, but didn't push it farther. She looked at the rest of the group and said, "We'll set off for Dalaran, if it's still there. If not, we'll reroute for the Wyrmrest Temple."

"Why the dragons?" Gavaudan asked.

Brianha folded her arms, answering, "I know they won't give into the Lich King without a fight, and they are strong."

Everyone blew their whistles and they were off, Brianha riding her newly-acquired Dragonhawk lovingly. This earned some laughs, but other scoffs. As if in retaliation, when they paused to allow their mounts a moments rest, Gavaudan summoned his own Blue Dragonhawk, turning at Brianha and smirking.

Brianha shrugged. "Gloat all you want. I still got the Deathcharger," she answered, rubbing her Dragonhawk's muzzle. It crooned in reply, causing the rest of the group to smile.

They set off again a short while later, and arrived in Dalaran within another hour. "Well, here we are," Brianha announced, flying over the city.

"Why don't we enter?" Gavaudan asked.

Brianha rolled her eyes. "Because the Lich King might've taken it. Do you know what kind of idiots we would be about landing in Krasus' Landing without checking?"

Gavaudan shrugged. Brianha rolled her eyes and closed her eyes, a green orb appearing next to her a moment later. It turned, looking around, before descending for the city below.

Supertodo was boasting about how he could take Dalaran back single-handedly from the Lich King's forces when Brianha stirred. She opened her eyes, saying, "Well, you're not getting the chance. Come on."

They landed in Krasus' Landing, the group immediately dispersing to do different things. Alphonse was about to leave when he felt someone grab him. He looked and found Brianha holding onto his arm. "What's wrong?" she asked him softly.

Alphonse looked around nervously. Brianha seemed to understand and motioned for him to follow her. She wound through the main streets of Dalaran, eventually finding themselves sitting in a secluded spot away from prying ears. (**/AN These places do exist. I've looked and found them myself. AN/**)

"Ok, what's wrong?" Brianha asked again once they've settled down. Brianha sent Chonar to guard the entrance in case someone tried coming this way.

Alphonse sighed. "Well, there's the whole thing with brother…"

"That's not the only thing," Brianha stated, seeing right through him. She explained, "I want to know what's going on with you blanking out. You've been doing it more and more lately. I've also seen it happen to Winry on occasion, though it hasn't been for as long. And no," she cut across his comment, "I don't believe you were sleeping. We were yelling at you ever since the boat arrived in Northrend, and there's no way anyone could sleep for that long."

Alphonse sighed in defeat. "It's these bodies," he said. "They're starting to reject our souls, because these aren't the bodies that we were born with, but rather ones that the Twisting Nether created to support us here."

Brianha didn't push this point further. "Why would Edward return to the Lich King?" she asked.

"I don't know, and I don't believe that the Lich King still has control of him," Alphonse answered. He looked up. "Can…Can I ask something?"

"Of course," Brianha answered.

"Why are Gavaudan and Silverstorm the only two Worgen?" Alphonse asked.

Brianha paused, barely being able to disguise a laugh. "You know, we don't know ourselves," she finally stated. "They say they jumped the Greymane Wall in Silverpine Forest, but I don't believe them."

"How do you think they got here?" Alphonse asked.

"Me? I think they were idiots and fell into the water," Brianha stated. "Gavaudan certainly seems like the kind to do that."

Both of them were absorbed into fits of laughter, but finally regained themselves. They stood up and, on their way to meet up with everyone else, Brianha told Alphonse, "I guess these times wouldn't have lasted, but I promise that once we find your brother, we will find some way to send you back home."

Alphonse didn't need to ask to know what she was referring to. He smiled, saying, "Thanks" but wondering inside if he really wanted to go back to a suit of armor in place of the flesh and bone body he had become so used too over his time spent in Azeroth.

* * *

Edward was looking out over the remains of the Argent Tournament. There wasn't much there, just a few flags that were far enough away from the dug-out area in the center and the graveyard. There was also the occasional tent, but these have all be ripped and torn, probably in desperation of trying to find something to use. Edward hid behind a rock as a guard passed. He didn't want them to know he was here. Not until he found Fuhrer King Bradley.

Once Edward was sure the guard was gone, he slid out of his hiding spot and made a sprint for the next rock, ducking behind it just as a flying guard passed. The guard stopped his mount for a few seconds, looking at where Edward had been, before shrugging and continuing on his course.

Edward moved to the next position, finding that the next guard looked to be a rather new Death Knight that might be scared enough of the other Death Knights. Once this Death Knight passed, Edward started following silently behind, pulling out his sword in the process. After he was sure they were alone, Edward pointed it at the Death Knight and said, "One wrong move and your head gets chopped off."

The Death Knight squeaked, jerking, but not daring to look around. "What…what do you want?" he asked.

Edward smiled. "I want to know who else is standing guard here, and who's on gryphon-back."

The Death Knight was quick in replying. Edward nodded, saying, "You may go back to your duties. Don't mention this to anyone, or you'll find more than just your life at stake."

The Death Knight looked frightened enough, and was quick to hurry away. Edward hid behind a rock and shook his head, gripping it. He was shocked at how much he sounded like one of them, ready to kill at a moment's notice.

_How many have I killed since I became a Death Knight? _The thought came unbidden to his head, and Edward had to shake it off, hard, claiming that he didn't kill anyone; it was his alter ego that was the one that had his hands stained with blood. Not him.

Finally convinced of this, Edward was about ready to move again and find Fuhrer King Bradley, whom was among the listed ground guards, when he heard a voice behind him ask, "You aren't leaving so soon, are you?"

**/AN**

**As always, tell me what you think. And yes, I did sort of finally answer the whole question of why Silverstorm and Gavaudan are there when the Worgen are behind the Greymane Wall…sorta.**

**R&R Please!**

**AN/**


	13. Chapter 13

**/AN**

**Back in school. Shouldn't hinder my story progress any, but don't always believe what you hear…**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! Not even the WoW characters. (I 'rent' some of them, I don't own them. Blizzard does. Seriously.)**

**AN/**

After asking other people around Dalaran if they had seen Edward, it was a safe assumption that he hadn't stopped there.

Brianha found Supertodo and without greeting, snapped, "Find Cyclone and Gavaudan and tell them to meet us at Krasus' Landing. We're heading out, ASAP."

Supertodo nodded, obviously shocked at her sudden outburst. Brianha turned and left without saying another word. Alphonse nodded at him and followed after Brianha.

Whether it was Brianha's tone or the anxiety of getting on Edward's trail, Alphonse didn't know, but within a few minutes Supertodo, Gavaudan, and Cyclone were at Krasus' Landing and they were setting out without another word – straight for the remains of the Argent Tournament.

As they neared, Brianha called them to a stop and motioned towards an empty place on the mountainside that'd provide them some cover from the Lich King's Death Knights. They landed, Brianha quickly sending out an Eye of Kilrogg to see what everything was like. She opened her eyes a minute later and said, "The place is filled with guards. I managed to get a look at some footprints around the edges before they caught my eye."

"Were they Brother's?" Alphonse asked.

Brianha shrugged, saying, "I couldn't tell. Judging from what I saw, though, whoever's footprints those were, they were caught. No doubt taken to the Lich King."

Alphonse winced. Cyclone patted him on the back, trying to reassure him everything would be fine. Alphonse smiled at her, appreciating the comfort, but it didn't do much to reassure him.

"So what do we do?" Supertodo asked into the growing silence. "I vote we storm the place and see how the Death Knights like it."

Everyone just stared at him. Brianha pointedly said, "Vetoed."

Supertodo pouted, but it didn't last long as Brianha pointed out, "I didn't see signs of a struggle. That must mean that whatever happened, this person went willingly."

Alphonse looked downcast again, but Brianha smiled and continued, "Don't worry. I'm sure Edward's fine."

_A few hours earlier…_

Edward smirked, asking, "And who's going to make me?"

"Now, you don't think that'll be a smart move on your part, do you?" the Death Knight behind him asked.

"No, guess not," Edward replied. He would have to act fast if he was going to get out of this situation, but he still needed to find Fuhrer King Bradley.

Edward felt chains wrap around him and was pushed towards a gryphon. He was less-than-gracefully pushed onto the gryphon and found himself on a one-way track to meeting the Lich King again. The elder Elric was not looking forward to it in the least.

By the time they reached Icecrown Citadel, Edward still didn't have a plan. Instead of meeting the Lich King, like he expected, though, he was taken to one of the cells and ruthlessly tossed inside one.

"Edward?" someone asked when the Death Knight had gone.

Edward looked up and realized that someone was a familiar warlock gnome called Microsak. "Microsak!" he gasped, glad to see him.

"Here, let me help you out of those," someone else said. Edward turned and found himself looking at Arcfirice. Arcfirice dealt with the chains around Edward.

"Thanks," he grinned, glad to see them.

"Why'd you come back?" Microsak asked sharply. "You got away! What made you convinced to return?"

"Micro, stop," Arcfirice stated.

Edward ignored Arcfirice and explained, "I'm looking for someone. Another Death Knight, actually."

"You've got your head in pretty deep," Microsak muttered.

Arcfirice asked, "Which Death Knight?"

Edward gave a description of Fuhrer King Bradley, making sure to leave out the part of where his right eye had an Ouroboros tattoo on it, hoping that someone would know about him.

"I can help you there," a voice coming from the next cell said.

Edward smiled at the familiar voice of Viiky. He turned and greeted her.

She returned the greeting. She explained, "If someone could get us out of these cells, we shouldn't have any problem in tracking this Death Knight down."

The clamor that followed this statement caused some passing Death Knights to come down, making everyone fall immediately silent, for fear of being caught in the crossfire of things. They watched the Death Knights warily.

Even after the guards had left, everyone remained silent for what seemed to stretch into years. Finally, someone said, "Just give me a moment." The next thing Edward and Viiky knew, a female, human rogue was standing there jogging the locks.

"There," she breathed in relief, opening the doors.

"Thanks," Edward said, walking out. He closed it, but no one bothered relocking the cage. The same thing happened with Viiky.

"You'd better go," the rogue said, "Before one of the guards find you."

"Right," the both agreed.

Viiky asked, "What's your name?"

"Alloron," the rogue replied, before disappearing. They watched as another cage door opened and closed seemingly by the wind. Viiky and Edward set off down the corridors, making sure they didn't have anyone see them.

It was hard going, and Edward swore that one of the Death Knights caught a glimpse of them along the way, but from the way Viiky stood, they appeared to be near their destination.

Both of them looked around cautiously, making sure there weren't any guards nearby. There didn't appear to be any, so they slid inside the room and hid, patiently waiting for the room's occupant to return.

Edward groaned. He didn't realize he had nodded off, but his body was stiff from standing in the same position for so long. Hadn't someone at least checked on the room since they left?

"Good, you're finally back with us," Viiky sighed. "I was worried I'd have to lug you out of here on my back. Quite frankly, I'm surprised the alarms didn't wake you."

"There were alarms?" Edward asked, stretching his body a little bit. It seemed unnatural for his body to be this stiff, that was for sure.

Viiky nodded. "Apparently they take anyone's escape very seriously. I don't know what happened, but I could hear a lot of yelling for a while. How do you sleep through all that?"

Edward shrugged. He didn't know what happened for himself, so he couldn't be sure about what had happened. "How long ago were the alarms?"

"Not very long ago. Maybe an hour or two," Viiky answered.

Edward sighed, before falling silent. He thought he heard someone. He motioned to Viiky, who nodded. She heard it too.

Both watched in silent anticipation as the door opened. They tensed, waiting to see who entered.

Edward had make sure he didn't exhale too loudly from relief. It was Fuhrer King Bradley. He looked tense as always, but it wasn't the same kind that he normally had. It was more of an on-the-alert kind of tense than anything else. Edward wasn't sure he wanted to try and go at Fuhrer King Bradley with him looking like this, but he wouldn't have another opportunity, or a better one, than this.

After staying in their positions minutes after Fuhrer King Bradley had entered the room, Viiky and Edward finally agreed with each other. They moved into the open, Edward saying, "You're going to have to come with us."

"Now, I don't know about that," Fuhrer King Bradley replied. He turned his right eye open with the Ouroboros fully visible. "I just wasn't expecting you to come after me."

**/AN**

**R&R Please!**

**AN/**


	14. Chapter 14

**/AN**

**Nothing to say but this:**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY NOTHING!**

**AN/**

Alphonse sighed. They had been sitting there for hours, yet they didn't have a plan on what they should do. Most of the time it was just Brianha and Supertodo yelling at each other, but there were moments when someone suggested something that they thought might work.

Alphonse felt something small hit the back of his head. He gripped the spot in annoyance, glaring in the direction it came from. He was expecting to see anything but the transvestite Homunculus standing a little ways off with a pile of rocks in his hands. Envy motioned to follow him and hid behind a rock.

"I'll be right back," Alphonse told the group, getting up and following Envy behind the rock. Once he was sure the transvestite was there, he asked, "What do you want?"

"I told you I owe you a favor for freeing me from the Stockade," Envy stated. "Looks like I'm going to get that paid right now. Just tell me where the Fullmetal Pipsqueak was and I'll handle the rest."

"We can't be sure. Brianha says he was caught and willingly went with the guards at the Argent Tournament, but it may not have been him," Alphonse replied. He didn't have any idea why he was trusting Envy with this information.

Envy nodded, before changing into a cat. "I'll see what I can do," Envy stated before running off.

Alphonse returned and sat down. Brianha asked, "Everything all right, Alphonse?"

"Yea," Alphonse answered, looking in the direction Envy went – right for Icecrown Citadel.

Edward walked up to Fuhrer King Bradley, their faces only a few inches away from each other. "What do you remember?" he asked softly.

Viiky moved to the door, making sure no one else would disturb them while Edward did what he had too.

Wrath laughed. "I remember everything, Fullmetal," he answered. Edward could've sworn something changed in his face, though, as another presence took over.

There was the clang of swords meeting each other. Edward had just barely managed to block Wrath's sword with his own before it struck him.

"You can do better than that," Wrath taunted him. He brought his sword down for another swing, which Edward blocked for a second time.

Edward smirked, saying, "Maybe I can, but I can't risk killing you. Not yet, anyway." He pushed both swords away from him before spinning around – aiming a kick for Wrath's face.

Wrath grabbed Edward's kick before giving Edward a kick of his own. Edward was sent flying for a wall, but Edward managed to spin around so he landed feet-first against the wall. Edward jumped to the ground and charged forward.

Right into something. He wasn't sure what, but he found himself tumbling head-over-heels as he crashed. When he stood back up, he looked and found Envy sitting between the two like it was natural. "You don't really need to kill each other, do you?" Envy asked them, yawning.

"Envy, get out of the way so I can finish the pipsqueak off," Wrath demanded.

At the same moment Envy asked, "Why?" Edward shouted, "WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO TINY YOU CAN'T SEE HIM OVER THE CAT!"

"I resent that!" Envy retorted.

Viiky said, "Edward, we need to move. You just alerted everyone in Icecrown where you are."

Edward growled. He pointed at Wrath and said, "This isn't finished yet!" He then joined Viiky and made a run for it.

Envy asked, "You're not going to chase them?"

"It's not like we can kill him. He is a sacrifice, after all," Wrath stated.

"For a Death Knight, you seem pretty normal," Envy pointed out.

Wrath laughed. "If the Lich King thought he could hold onto me that long, he was sorely mistaken. I found who I was months ago; I just hid the fact from everyone."

Envy nodded. "Well, Lust, Greed, and I are also here. We've got our own little hideout."

"It's about time I met up with Greed again," Wrath said. The duo left the room behind, Envy turning invisible so he didn't draw attention to himself.

Edward and Viiky got out of the Citadel just fine, but they were seen while trying to get out of the courtyard. They jumped onto their mounts and took off, hoping that they would be able to escape.

"Let's head for the Skybreaker," Viiky said, referring to the Alliance's ship that flew through Icecrown.

Edward nodded. He didn't know where the exact position was, but he had heard Alphonse talking about it enough. Once they made it to the west side of Icecrown they started their search, eventually finding it. They touched down and relaxed, happy to see that they weren't followed.

One of the guards ran over to them and asked, "Are you Edward Elric?"

"Yes, I am," Edward replied.

"Follow me," the guard stated. Viiky and Edward looked at each other, shrugged, and followed the guard below deck.

"Brother!" Alphonse called when he caught sight of Edward.

Standing on one end of the ship was Alphonse, Brianha, Supertodo, Gavaudan, and Cyclone.

"You didn't die," Brianha stated, looking at him. "Well, anymore than you already have."

Edward didn't reply, just walked up to the group. He did catch Brianha smile before she turned to Viiky and started talking about Icecrown Citadel's defenses and who was trapped.

"How'd you guys end up here?" Edward asked Alphonse.

Alphonse explained what happened – cutting out the part of when he talked to Envy – and how after another argument and suggestion that led to a second argument happened, Cyclone suggested they should wait on the Skybreaker for any sign of Edward.

"Just before you arrived, we heard that there was another earthquake. It took down some of the buildings in Stormwind," Alphonse finished. "We agreed that we should head back once we found you."

"That's right," Brianha said, walking over. "Now that you're back with us, we can work on getting you and Alphonse and everyone from your world back to your home, and the first step is going to be to head back to Stormwind for an information update."

The group agreed and went to Stormwind as planned. Only once they arrived they saw how bad it was. The Trade District looked unscathed, but parts of the Mage District, Old Town, and Dwarven District had crumbled under the force of the earthquake – and the Park wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"This is horrible," Cyclone said, looking at the destruction.

Brianha nodded. Alphonse felt another surge, and realized that this one was bigger than the others.

He felt himself fall unconscious as his soul was ripped from his body through the Twisting Nether.

**/AN**

**Almost done. One more chapter to go then this story is over. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it!**

**R&R Please!**

**AN/**


	15. Chapter 15

**/AN**

**Nessichick24: Sorry I never got the chance to put Hawkeye in. It's a great suggestion, and I wish I had gotten the chance to use it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! Just the crazy thoughts that run through my mind that lead to these fanfictions.**

**AN/**

"Alphonse?" Edward asked, looking at the armor resting in the hospital bed next to his.

Wait, a hospital bed? Edward looked around and ran over to the window, looking outside. This is Dublith! Edward than saw his own reflection. Outside of the slight tinge of blue that would always remain in his hair, everything appeared to be fine. Edward looked down at him arm and leg and saw that the automail was back, though. "No way," he breathed.

"Brother…?" Alphonse muttered, coming too.

Edward turned towards the armor and said, "Alphonse, we're back. We're in Amestris."

"But what happened to Azeroth?" Alphonse asked. The conversation was cut short by Izumi walking in.

She shook her head and asked, "Did you two have the same crazy dream I did?"

"I don't think that was a dream Teacher," Edward muttered. Upon closer inspection of his hands, he found wounds there that hadn't been there previously, wounds he had gotten in Azeroth.

"If it was a dream, it was a very convincing one," Alphonse agreed.

"The Colonel, The Major, Winry, Teacher, you, me, and the Homunculi," Edward counted off the people from their world they had seen in Azeroth. "It would have to be a convincing dream for all of them to show up."

They heard the phone sitting between the two beds ringing. Edward answered, saying, "Hello?"

"Edward, you'd better get yourself back to Resembool this instant!" Winry shouted.

"Geez Winry, how'd you get this phone number?" Edward retorted.

"Miss Izumi gave it to me, now you'd better get yourself and Alphonse over here before I make you guys," Winry answered. Edward could just imagine she was brandishing a wrench at the phone.

"Yea, we're on our way," Edward muttered, hanging up. He turned to Alphonse and explained what happened.

Alphonse sighed. "Then we might as well go." He stood up just as a nurse walked in.

"Oh," the nurse said, seeing all three standing there, fine. "You three look perfectly fine for people who were in comas a few hours ago."

"Comas?" Edward asked.

The nurse nodded, explaining what had happened. She gave Edward a list of people they knew had fallen unconscious. Outside of the Homunculi, everyone on the list matched up to who they saw on Azeroth to the letter.

Edward and Alphonse excused themselves and went to the train station. This was just getting weirder and weirder.

When they finally did get to Resembool, they were attacked with a tight hug from Winry, but one look at her showed how disappointed she was they didn't have their bodies back like they thought. She didn't linger on it long, though. "You've got to come see this," she stated. She pulled them in the direction of her house.

Once they were standing outside, Edward whistled. One side of the house had been burnt. Winry explained, "I don't know what happened, but when I woke up here I randomly sent a blast of fire from my hands and caught part of the house on fire. I managed to realize what I did and stopped it before it could get too bad, though."

"Wait, if you could use your spells here…" Edward muttered. The trio looked at each other before running for a clearing they used to play in. It was far enough away that if anything bad did happen, it wouldn't affect Resembool any.

They reached the clearing and, after Edward had created a few crude dummies for them to try their attacks on, started trying to make it work.

Alphonse was the first one to get a result. He said something in demonic and fire launched from his hand and set one of the dummies on fire. Edward was right on his tail, smashing his hand into the ground and causing blood to bubble. Winry froze the dummy she was practicing on.

"But how…?" Alphonse asked, looking from the boiling blood, to the frozen dummy, to the one set on fire.

Edward shook his head, saying, "I really don't know. But our next step should be finding the Colonel and seeing if anything had changed for him."

**One Month Later**

A familiar Felhunter ran up to Alphonse, nudging his hand. Alphonse looked down and took the letter in his mouth. "Thanks, Khaamon," Alphonse told the demon.

He opened up the letter and started reading. Once it was proven that everyone that went to Azeroth still had their skills from there, Alphonse started trying to find a way to contact everyone there so they wouldn't worry about what happened. Eventually, Khaamon found him and Alphonse wrote a letter to Brianha. This would be her reply from that letter.

_Alphonse,_

_I'm so relieved to hear that everyone is fine. We didn't know what to think when you guys disappeared after that last earthquake. I wish I could say our problems over here were fine, though. The Lich King has fallen, but we've got to deal with Deathwing now. Apparently he was the one causing the earthquakes, and because he was trying to break through the Twisting Nether, somehow your world got caught in between and sent you and your friends over here._

_Deathwing has arrived, but that's not stopping us. We think that earthquake that sent you back to your home was the last one, because we haven't felt anything else, but that earthquake has also changed Azeroth. Stormwind is being rebuilt with new expansions, but there are also new dangers lying in wait all throughout Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms._

_We've got new allies though, as well. Worgen from behind the Greymane Wall have joined us and are working alongside us to stop Deathwing. Goblins from near the Maelstrom have also showed, but they joined the Horde instead._

_I've also got a new apprentice. She's a Worgen Druid by the name of Hannabell. She reminds me of you a lot when we first met, and I can't help but think that you two would get along great._

_Best wishes,_

_Brianha_

Alphonse would've smiled if he could once he finished reading. He wrote back to Brianha explaining what happened to his brother and himself in the last month before giving it to Khaamon. He pet the demon on the head before it disappeared.

Edward walked over to Alphonse and asked, "Are you ready to go yet?"

"Yes, brother," Alphonse said.

"Then Liore, here we come!" Edward stated, pointing towards the desert.

**/AN**

**And done! I'm very proud of this story! Please tell me what all of you think of it and how the ending played out.**

**R&R Please!**

**AN/**


End file.
